Timing
by Fischadler
Summary: There was a rhythm to everything. The way each event in their lives played out, the relationships that grew and the ones that simply didn't. With Tezuka and Fuji, it was just a matter of getting their timing right.
1. Tezuka: Chapter 01

Title: Timing  
Date: July 14, 2013  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Prince of Tennis characters.  
There was a rhythm to everything. The way each event in their lives played out, the relationships that grew and the ones that simply didn't. With Tezuka and Fuji, it was just a matter of getting their timing right.

So, I planned this story months and months ago... Seriously _ages_ ago. I've been attempting to write it, took a break and ended up writing Denial (_ages_ ago amiright?), took another break and now I'm trying to force myself to (hopefully) finish this thing.

**Timing**

They say that at the moment right before death, life flashes before your eyes. There isn't some sort of conclusive study explaining this phenomenon. Some say that it's a defence mechanism, because the brain can supposedly remember every single moment and detail of one's life since birth. And in that split second of danger, it'll quickly recall every tiny memory in search of any past experience, any past solutions, anything to somehow find a way to survive. Then some say that it's the body's way of diverting our attention from the excruciating pain of death by recalling every single event that ultimately led to that moment. Others think that it's one last second of redemption. A small intermission in time, by looking back at everything that happened in the past and that second to stop and repent for all those memories we'd like to forget... a way to rest in peace.

...10... the piercingly loud screech of tires... It was as if his stomach had dislodged itself in his throat. He wanted to scream, but he couldn't find his voice.

Regardless, there wasn't anything to say. There were never any awkward silences between them. Just a stagnant almost suffocating stillness that left them both feeling nothing. An empty void that they both desperately tried to fill with blank smiles and empty gestures. But for the first time in a long time, they could actually breathe. Like the fog they stumbled into after their first drunken tangled mess had finally lifted. And it left a bittersweet taste in their mouths, because even though they never could love each other... they had an understanding. A secret haven that remained still and motionless, while the rest of the world continued moving on.

"Good luck." A faint, bare whisper. And words that were so sincere, he had to turn away and just recall that always familiar softness to his voice that was so like and unlike a softer one.

And he opened his mouth, but he really couldn't say anything at all.

Then he was met with a smile... A real one. One so genuine that it held none of its usual similarities to the one that haunted his every dreams. A smile so true that for the first time he could see himself reflected in those ochre eyes.

9... the glaring headlights. Blinding halogen lights and nothing else.

There was always something about Fuji Shusuke. Something special... something unquestionably unique. A sort of air around him that just drew his attention, fully and completely. A certain attraction that was undeniable and constant. Nothing short of an enigma, yet so much more. So when Fuji Shusuke stood across from him, eyes so blue and profound, he had to pause for a moment to just soak up the slight almost wistful curve to those polished lips, the way those silken honey brown locks glowed ethereally under florescent lights and the way he held his ground... yet appeared so delicate.

It wasn't unexpected. No... he had seen the bold sunflowers sitting by his mother's bedside... her favourites. It's a wonder they didn't bump into each other sooner. Rather, he wasn't ready. After everything they've been through together, everything they haven't been through together... He wasn't ready. But he was anxious... because he _had_ to be. Because this conversation was so long overdue despite the few chances they had. And for once the timing seemed about right... And... 8...

He wasn't wearing a seat belt... after all, no one ever wore their seat belt in taxis... excuses. He let his guard down. Besides, it was only a short distance to the Tamagawa River... excuses. He let his guard down.

"Never let your guard down." His grandfather's face was stern, the wooden floor cold. Feeling the older man's grip leave his shoulder, he blinked away the growing soreness in his back and slowly stood up. The greying man was already on guard with his back upright and feet positioned shoulder width apart.

"Come."

And he found himself lying on his back once more, his grandfather's face in front and gazing down at him.

"Better."

Propping himself up by the elbows, he didn't immediately get back up this time.

"Grandfather, you're a lot bigger and stronger than I am."

The aging man offered a rare wrinkled smile, while taking a seat next to him.

"In judo, resisting a more powerful opponent will result in your defeat. You must adjust your stance and evade your opponent's attack by forcing him to lose balance. Then you will discover that I'm not that strong."

He offered his grandfather a quizzical look, "You're the strongest person I know."

"Strength fades." The aging man released a hefty grunt, as he pulled himself off the floor, "Now stand up."

That was right... He just needed to concentrate this time. Getting back onto his feet, he closed his eyes, feeling the grain of the floorboards as he pivoted into a wider stance. And he breathed out... He needed to focus. He needed to keep his guard up. Opening his eyes, he took a broad step and took hold of the thick fabric of his grandfather's keikogi. And he had to remember the older man's words... it was all about adjusting his stance. So, he pivoted once more directing his weight in its entirety to his shoulder, as his face buried deeper and deeper into the thick fabric. Then he had to use his opponent's attack against him... use his own strength against him to knock him off balance. Except...

7... and he could feel his body lunge forward...

He woke up in a cold sweat.

Even though he couldn't recall the nightmare, the feelings of terror still lingered with him. And he remembered to breathe. It was almost ridiculous because he was supposed to be sensible, he was supposed to be level headed, he was supposed to be Seishun Gakuen's former impassive captain. He wasn't that five year old anymore, who'd bring his bed sheets over his head before hesitantly taking a step out of his room, scanning the hallway for any signs of monsters or ghosts before darting as fast as he could into his parents' room... Yet, here he was... a high school freshman with a few months to go before becoming a second year junior. And for the first time in a long time, he was having a nightmare. It was pathetic. And all the restless nights simply because... Because of all the hurt exposed in those deeply azure eyes.

Sitting up in bed, he rested his head against his headboard. And breathed out. He wasn't supposed to be hurt... He just wasn't. It didn't make sense... None of it did. If anything... those once vibrant and captivating eyes were supposed to be hardened... defensive... mocking... apologetic... embarrassed... anything, except that. That was right... he wasn't hurt. He couldn't have been. Because it was his own actions that led to this whole mess. That was right... he wasn't hurt.

... he wasn't hurt. 6... he could feel the glass shatter, his skin tearing against the fragments and...

He could feel a blinding sharp pain shoot up his arm. The distant sound of his racquet hitting the ground muffled in his ears, as that pulsing pain grew sharper and sharper. And he fell to his knees, the clay hard and unforgiving as he gripped his elbow and clenched his teeth to avoid crying out. And though his teammates were just mere feet away, their collective voices sounded yards back.

"Don't come here!" He yelled out, surprised that he managed to keep his voice so steady.

And he remembered the way their knuckles shook and turned white as they gripped the bleachers, ready to jump onto the court and be by his side. Their frozen faces. The looks of concern... the way that usually smiling face was staring just so devastatingly intently. And that insurmountable wave of regret that he was the reason behind that heartbreaking expression.

Standing up, he made his way over to his fallen tennis racquet. Gripping it tightly in his right hand. He had to finish this match. He had to see it through to the end.

And across the net, that usually smug face had vanished. Replaced by one so bone-chilling and lethally calm. And he had always thought of them as similar sides to the same coin. Rivals who towered from the highest of pinnacles... yet the ground beneath him continued to crumble. And as he fell, he finally realized how distorted his perspective from the top had always been. Because there was no pinnacle. No apex of greatness. Metaphors that gave him that sense of purpose and the obligatory duty to guide and protect those below him. They were never on similar grounds. And it all sounded so silly now... Because in reality, they were just two boys separated by a polyethylene net. Individuals. He wasn't Seishun Gakuen's captain, the Pillar of Seigaku, but Tezuka Kunimitsu. Just Tezuka Kunimitsu. And standing across the net wasn't Hyotei Gakuen's captain, the Spartan King who towered over his 200 club members.

The growing numbness stemming from his left elbow was an unyielding reminder that he was in the middle of a tennis match. He needed to win... Even if winning meant this would be his last match, he had to. Because standing across that net was someone so detached from the excitement and vigour of the courts. An anomic presence... the face of someone who knew no compassion... someone so far from human.

He was terrifying.

5... twisting metal, the clean lacerations...

He remembered the first time he laid eyes on a tennis racquet. It was slender with a long grip and an elegantly arched beam. And he recalled how it effortlessly sliced cleanly through the air, catching a small yellow ball. The vibrato clear and resonating as it met the sweet spot. An instant later, the ball returned in a quick rally that was exciting and wonderful.

"There you are!" His father called out, breathless and eyes wide, "I thought you got kidnapped! Never do that again! Your mother would kill me if you went missing... she actually might... Hey Mitsu... let's go back to the playground and pretend you never wandered away in the first place. Don't tell mama. And you know what? I'll get you that little bonsai plant you've been eyeing. Because you're such a good, behaved and quiet... especially quiet boy. And... are you even listening?"

He could feel a large hand rest against his shoulder and had to tear his eyes away to look up at his father's face smiling down at him.

And he remembered being so completely captivated by the sight of glistening racquets striking swiftly in controlled refined loops to catch the ball, the rhythmic thumping of a rally, the pungent scent of the summer sun and cracked pavement, the metallic taste on his tongue as he unconsciously kept biting his lower lip. So enthralled that he couldn't even register when he had left his father's side in the first place... or how long he was standing here.

"That's called tennis." His father's voice was steady and had a quality that always reassured him, "Personally, I'm not very good at it. But if you want to learn, I think your mother has a friend who went professional for a short while. Hopefully, he can take you under his wing."

He couldn't find his voice. It was like his excitement had robbed him of it. So he simply nodded, before turning his concentration back onto the courts knowing that his father was still standing right behind him.

... 4... the sound of crumpling metal and overflowing darkness...

There was a certain fascination when it came to Echizen Ryoma. He was comparable to a hurricane or a typhoon... and he was swept away completely. It was the way the young freshman marched onto the court like he owned the place. The way his eyes lit up as he returned the ball. And it was exciting. It was so very exciting.

And the potential was endless! He knew it... deep down inside that Echizen Ryoma was going to make it to the top. An undefeatable tennis player. The stuff of legends. And he was going to bring him there. He was going to be the one to wake up all that hidden potential. He was going to be the one to make sure he reaches that height that none of them would ever dream to see. And... 3... it was quiet.

"You're both horribly stubborn... but that's about it. It isn't that you're both similar... No... You're both so very different. From the way he holds himself and the way he's just so indifferent to the world around him, I'd say he achieved satori. But you... even though you don't show it, you care... a lot. You're sensitive. And... I don't say it like it's a bad thing. It's what made you into the strong captain I remember back in middle school. The only problem is, you have trouble voicing everything you keep bubbled up inside. And... I hope that one day... maybe... you'll find someone who will understand that... Who will understand you."

And there was that familiar tilt to his lips, as they curved into a smile. A smile he remembered... and loved. And... 2... he breathed in... And his body felt numb, yet oddly warm in a blanket of red.

"Kunimitsu." Her voice was a mixture of surprise and concern, "What are you still doing awake?"

He breathed out... "I... couldn't sleep."

"What's wrong?"

"... I had a nightmare." ... He breathed in...

"A nightmare, huh?" A soft smile and opened arms.

... It was warm.

"Everyone has dreams or nightmares that are upsetting... even grownups."

"Even ojisan?"

"Mm hm." She nodded, "And your tousan, and mama too."

He breathed out... It was warm.

"It's okay to feel afraid from time to time."

Realization hit him.

It was_ warm_.

He breathed in... and then steadily breathed out...

He could see her aging face. That smile she reserved especially for him... And he never felt so safe and sound.

... **Chapter 1**

"So _you're_ Tezuka Kunimitsu." A wrinkling woman acknowledged with a certain cheekiness.

"This is Tezuka Kunimitsu?" A tall lanky teenager formed his mouth into an 'O', as he adjusted his opaque circular glasses over the bridge of his nose, "He's kind of... small."

"He's still a freshman." The woman chided.

"... Yea... but... he's kind of tiny." The tall teenager frowned, "I definitely thought Tezuka Kunimitsu would be some huge buff guy, kind of like the Hulk but without all the green. Someone who'd be able to return a jack knife without breaking that flimsy little arm... no offense."

Tezuka Kunimitsu was used to people speaking behind his back. He survived through grade school by ignoring their stares as he was graded the top of their year, and ignoring the way they grimaced as he held onto another trophy with the one hand and his tennis racquet in the other. But these two characters were something else... and keep in mind, they weren't speaking behind his back... they were speaking directly in front of him.

It wasn't like he was disappointed with the woman sitting in front of him... despite her brutish demeanour and rough edges. She was after all Ryuzaki Sumire, rumoured to be a legendary tennis coach and a formidable player back in the day... Although according to Seishun Gakuen statistics, she's been rather down on her luck these past few years at the National tournaments. But, there was still some lingering attachment to her glory days reputation...

... And then there was that guy standing behind her... who moments ago assigned him and everyone else in the club a hundred laps... one. hundred. laps.

"He needs milk." Said guy muttered, giving him a good look over.

"That's not a balanced diet." Ryuzaki-sensei slapped the youth on the arm.

"I'm just saying... Hold on." The bespectacled teen was frowning at him once more, "_You're_ Tezuka Kunimitsu."

"... Aa." He returned his senior's frown.

"Oh. It all makes sense now." The lanky teen nodded knowingly.

"... What makes sense?" The aging woman questioned.

"I assigned the team a hundred laps." His senior shrugged, like it was no big deal. Like running a hundred laps around the court was as easy as lounging on the bench watching and yawning from time to time, like he practiced.

"... You did what? A hundred what?" Ryuzaki-sensei shrieked.

"I didn't think they'd actually do it." The teen chuckled mostly to himself, "I saw this little runt and Takesue getting all heated over a tennis match. I had to break it up... you know how hot-headed he can be. But I was kind of surprised that he'd pick a fight with a little shrimp. Although, since he's the infamous Tezuka Kunimitsu it's starting to make a bit more sense."

"Infamous?" He repeated.

The lanky teen offered a quick quirk to the corner of his lips, "I say that in a good way... Question though, why Seishun Gakuen?"

"Yamato!" Ryuzaki-sensei hastily slapped the older teen for the second time.

"I'm just curious," The taller boy shrugged, "I mean... if you came here for our tennis club, you're out of luck- Ow! Calm down sensei! What I'm trying so say is, we had no hopes of reaching Nationals last year... and the year before... and we probably won't make it again this year- Ow! Really sensei?"

The aging woman was glaring.

"... I'm actually thinking of resigning." He spoke out.

Not hearing any immediate response, he glanced up surprised to see completely straight expressions on the duo's faces. After letting out a heavy sigh, it was Yamato-buchou who spoke out first, "... It's because of this woman right? ... Or... At least I think she's a woman... Ow! Sensei! Come on! It's a joke."

"Tezuka-kun, all..._ jokes_... aside, this decision is for you to make and if you're serious I don't have the power to stop you. However from the list of awards you've already received, it would be a shame to only pursue tennis outside of school, because as you know the awards and tournaments are far fewer in number in Japan. However, if you were to go abroad that would be a different story. But I have the feeling that you weren't planning on that any time soon." Ryuzaki-sensei replied firmly, "Well, look at the time... Morning classes are beginning soon. I suggest you take time to seriously think about this decision Tezuka-kun."

"I'll walk you to class." The taller teenager volunteered whilst escorting him out of their coach's office.

Contrary to the rather eccentric and vocal middle school senior he saw just seconds ago, the walk to class was thankfully silent. Because Ryuzaki-sensei was right... the opportunities to pursue tennis outside of school were far fewer and he definitely wanted to keep on playing. He could transfer schools... but there were only a handful of tennis geared middle school within his prefecture. Besides, other than it being a huge hassle, where would he go? Despite its recent years, Seishun Gakuen is still regarded as having a reputable tennis club. There was St. Rudolph, but the school was relatively new and he wasn't prepared to live in a dorm. The top choice would be Hyotei Gakuen, boasting a Spartan-run club of over a hundred players. No doubt the competition and challenge would be there. But Hyotei doesn't hand out scholarships. And then there was that option to go abroad. It had never crossed his mind until Ryuzaki-sensei had mentioned it. Going abroad meant complete devotion to tennis. It meant dedicating his future to becoming a professional tennis player. The stakes would be so much higher. Failing couldn't be an option because he would have no backup plan. And Ryuzaki-sensei was right... he wasn't ready.

"Tezuka-kun." Yamato-buchou's oddly stern voice caught his ears.

He glanced up into dark tinted glasses, squinting slightly in hopes of catching at least the silhouette of the taller boy's eyes. But it was futile, and he remained unreadable and surrounded in an air that was so prevailing and grave that all his questions on how a buffoon could become team captain had completely vanished from his mind. And a sudden growing sense of respect towards the taller teenager overwhelmed his senses. It was no wonder the team had run all those laps without objection. Despite his appearances, Yamato Yuudai was something else.

"I'm not going to tell you what to do." Yamato-buchou started, "But we need you. We still won't be strong enough to make it to Nationals. But I know you have the capabilities of developing a team that can. You need to be that pillar of strength we desperately need."

He clenched his hands into fists, not wanting the older boy to notice how his fingers and the rest of his body had begun to tremble.

"You're good." The lanky teenager shrugged, "Better than me actually... But not everyone is as gracious as I am, as you've witness today. People get jealous and ugly. But that's how you know your own strength. And the stronger you are, the more isolated you get. Maybe in the future you'll find someone who can play at your calibre and you'll forget how lonely it is at the top. But for now, certain people will be crude and foul and downright nasty. You can't avoid them because so long as you continue to excel, they're going to keep showing up. Rather than making yourself less spectacular, just man up. Continue to work hard. Do your best for you, and not for everyone else around you. It's called life. Deal with it."

And he was left staring at Yamato-buchou's back, as the taller teen walked away and eventually disappeared from view. Leaving him with more to consider than he was originally expecting... and for the first time today, he felt glad that he attended Seishun Gakuen.

* * *

"Tezuka Kunimitsu right?" The boy who sat at the top right corner of the room offered a small smile as he stood in front of his desk, "It's nice to meet you... My name's Oishi Syuichiro."

"Class rep." He acknowledged, as a faint self-conscious blush made its way onto the short haired boy's face.

"Yes... And... I'm also on the tennis team." He added, "I actually saw you this morning. I'm not sure if you even noticed me but... I saw your match against one of our seniors. It was... You're amazing."

He blinked back the surprise of a sudden compliment, "Thank you."

"Come on." Oishi offered, "I'll show you around the school."

"... Thank you." He found himself saying again, a sense of gratitude overcoming him.

"No problem." Oishi grinned, "It's my duty as class representative and all... And, I really wanted to meet you too. I'm really glad we're in the same class."

He offered a curt nod as they made their way out of the classroom and down the various hallways.

"Can I ask why you didn't attend school opening week?" Oishi questioned tentatively, "I don't want to intrude or seem nosy or anything... If you don't want to answer. It's just... something to talk about."

"My grandfather and I were on a fishing trip. I only returned yesterday." He replied honestly.

"That's amazing." Oishi earnestly remarked, "I don't know anything about fishing. You're really impressive Tezuka-kun. And on top of that, your scrimmage with that senior was just great! It felt like my breath was taken away. Every time you hit the ball, the sound that came off your racquet's strings were just so clear. A perfect hit each time. I haven't really developed that kind of head-on strength in my arm yet, but I play a pretty decent lob game. I hope we'll be given a chance to play against each other sometime."

"Me too." He nodded, feeling the corners of his lips tug.

"Oh hey! This is Eiji-kun's classroom!" Oishi pointed out, as they paused in front of said classroom.

Instantaneously, a bundle of red came bursting through the opened door, "Oishi! ... Ah! Unya! It's that guy! The guy next to you! The one who showed that no good senpai!"

"His name's Tezuka Kunimitsu." Oishi introduced with a broad smile, nudging him to continue.

"Nice to meet you." He greeted.

"Uwah!" The redhead's sky blue eyes widened, "You seem so mature-like! My name's Kikumaru Eiji! You can call me Eiji though, cause that's what everyone else calls me."

"Nice to meet you Eiji-kun." He corrected.

The redhead offered a wide grin, "Nice to meet you too Tezuka! Oh! Hold on a sec, lemme grab Fujiko-chan!"

"Girlfriend?" He arched a brow, inquiring with the short haired boy.

Oishi released a low chuckle and shook his head, "Fuji Shusuke. He also joined the tennis team."

Seconds later, Eiji re-emerged from the classroom. This time with his hands over delicate shoulders, as he pushed a honey haired brunet forward.

And it was like time had stopped.

He could feel his breath caught in his throat, as he stared into the deepest pools of sapphire. Eyes so captivatingly clear and bright that seemed to see right through him. But it wasn't uncomfortable... no... It was the opposite. A certain pull that was tremendously strong, drawing him deeper and deeper in. And even if he was ever given the chance, he didn't want to look away... ever. But then a willowy arm lifted forward, and he found himself hand in hand with a much softer one. A hand that felt more suited for piano keys rather than roughened by a tennis racquet. And then there was that smile... a smile that words simply couldn't describe.

Beautiful.

... An understatement, but there was something to it. The warm curves that were just so genuine and chaste, yet hid a certain mystery that was enchanting and kept pulling him deeper in.

"Hello... I'm Fuji Shusuke. It's a pleasure to meet you." Spoken in a voice that seemed to have drifted off into the wind, like a faint but awfully sweet melody.

And he remembered to breathe, "Tezuka Kunimitsu. Likewise."

It was attraction.

**To be continued.**

Note: Thank you so much for reading this first chapter! This chapter might be a bit confusing, but I promise it'll make sense... just give it twenty... thirty or so more chapters... Uhrg... I better get started.

Please review!


	2. Tezuka: Chapter 02

Title: Timing  
Date: August 05, 2013

Thank you so much for the reviews! They're really motivating! So here's chapter 2!

**Timing**

**Tezuka Kunimitsu  
Chapter 2**

Fuji Shusuke was nothing short of an enigma. A beautiful mystery that he would slowly and steadily try to unravel... but with every riddle he'd shed away, he'd be tossed into an even bigger puzzle. And truth be told, he didn't mind. Because discovering Fuji Shusuke was like the first time he laid eyes on his first tennis match years ago by that old tennis court... the cracking pavement, the heat of the sun, the excitement and thrill of a quick exchange and the vibrant rhythmic thumping of the ball against string. And the more time he spent around this petite brunet, the more he felt utterly captivated.

It was always the small things that caught his attention... The endearing way Fuji would slightly tilt his head when he'd call out his name, the almost translucent glimmering halo that would form over honey brown locks on sunny days, the elegantly graceful spring to his steps as they'd walk side by side... Those amazingly piercing eyes in their multitudes of different shades of blue that revealed everything and nothing, then that awfully lovely smile that shed away every thought that went through his head and stole his breath away completely.

And despite that perpetually smiling face, he began to see the small variances... The slight quirk to the corner of those delicate lips when the more slender boy was feeling particularly playful, the brilliantly upturned curves, the subtle way that smile could dim, and the softness in a genuine smile. The many expressions of one Fuji Shusuke, and he found himself wanting...

"You're... left-handed aren't you?"

He could feel his hand settle into smaller ones; his touch soft and with a certain gentleness that if it weren't for the blistering heat it left behind, he would have thought it non-existent. But he didn't even have the time or would ever put the effort in to register that thought, as he fell into those pools of azure.

"How did you know?" He found himself frowning, as Fuji flipped his hand over and lightly traced the lines on his palm.

"It's okay. I won't tell anyone." That smile widened, "I don't think our senpai are going to be too pleased to find out you've been a southpaw all along."

"... What do you mean?"

"You're too kind Tezuka." Fuji tilted his head, those bottomless pools of blue observing, "You wanted to spare their feelings by playing with your weaker arm. But I think that's going to backfire. I don't think they'll ever understand that and will probably just assume you're toying with them."

"I'm not." He hastily replied, surprised by how accurate those words were.

"I know." Fuji hummed, "... I want to play against you."

The look of determination that overtook Fuji's face was absolutely stunning and breathtaking.

"And I want you to use your better hand." The brunet's face crinkled into an almost playful grin before releasing his hand. The heat from his touches transferring to his cheeks, and he had to look away and just focus on the sounds of his loudening heartbeats praying the brunet wouldn't notice.

"I'll play against you." He nodded his head, keeping his gaze firmly planted on the ground.

"You promise?" Fuji sounded surprised.

"Hn..." He nodded once more, turning to meet another brilliant smile, "Next week. When all the Regulars are away at Regionals."

"Our secret right?" There was a certain sparkle that radiated off of him, "Because if anyone finds out, we'll probably be picking up all these yellow balls until we're third years."

He offered a short nod, as Fuji's smile widened. A simple beautiful smile... A sincere smile. And he could feel that all too familiar tightening in his chest, a sort of pull that kept leading his eyes towards the lithe figure of the petite brunet.

And it amazed him how such a docile and darling smile could transform in its entirety to an expression he'd have thought unimaginable on such a dollish face. Those sapphire eyes positively electrifying and lips tightened into a thin line... both terrifying and beautiful. And he felt a gust of excitement blow through him, leaving him winded and exhilarated.

"What's wrong with you?" Fuji's usually soft-spoken voice was sharp, and it felt like he was brought back down to reality.

"... You're upset." He pointed out, almost stupidly.

The weight of Fuji's glare was heavy.

"You're very good." He continued for the sake of continuing, "I'm sorry I couldn't meet your expectations."

Delicately slender fingers wrapped tightly around the fabric of his polo shirt, "Do you think this is funny? This was nowhere near the level I saw you playing at weeks ago against Takesue-senpai. And you beat him using your right hand too! Do you really think I'm that weak? I didn't think I could be so _wrong _about you."

As Fuji released his shirt and turned to walk away, he caught glimpse of the way those lips tilted upwards in the tiniest of motions... forced and painful. And there was a sudden foul taste in the back of his throat... a wave of something akin to guilt flowing into him that he had to reach forward and grab a hold of that thin arm.

"... I would never toy with you." He pronounced, slowly and carefully.

Those blue eyes turned towards him in questioning, "Then what did you call that."

"I..." He paused... He remembered the way that small group of his senpai, led by that bastard Takesue, shoved him against the hard brick wall outside the changing rooms. The confrontational looks on their faces, twisting in anger as they shouted the same accusations. They discovered that he was a southpaw and he confirmed that fact. He wanted his senpai to graduate at the end of the year in high spirits, rather than being that one bad memory they'd have to struggle to forget... He hoped to have finished his freshman year at Seishun Gakuen out of the hateful radar of his seniors... but Yamato-buchou was right... Would it have been better to tower over his senpai as a cocky brat rather than saving his true colours until after they had graduated? Regardless, time was running out and they had a bus heading towards Regionals to catch. And in that final outburst of frustration mixed in with ugly anger, Takesue-senpai gripped the hilt of his tennis racquet, swinging its solid frame square against his left elbow.

He remembered the sharp pain shooting up his arm, blinding and paralysing. And he felt a sudden gratefulness to the rigid wall that was grinding against his back. And he bit his bottom lip... it was all so pathetic. That look on his senpai's face... pathetic. The way Takesue's followers widened their eyes, the fear coursing through them in such myriads that he could practically taste it. He narrowed his eyes... Not bothering to blink away the pain. He wouldn't allow Takesue the satisfaction. Yamato-buchou said it would be lonely at the top. And for once, he revelled in it.

But as he stood face to face with that honey haired brunet, blue eyes shimmering as smaller hands held onto his own from across the net... he couldn't help but think maybe... just maybe... And then that smile dimmed... and that porcelain doll-like face twisted into an anger that was nothing like those ugly expressions showered on him earlier this morning. But it was breathtakingly beautiful. He thought that maybe...

... He didn't want the brunet to worry. He didn't want that vibrant expression on the brunet's face transformed into one of concern. But more selfishly, he didn't want his image in the brunet's mind to change. He wanted to be appear unyielding, strong and reliable. Someone Fuji would always look up and turn to. He _wanted _Fuji to look up and turn to him... He wanted those sapphire-like eyes to look at him only. So he'd rather Fuji be mad at him than the alternative.

"Yes?" Fuji's sharp voice interrupted his thoughts.

"I..." He repeated, "I'm sorry."

"You..." Fuji released a small chuckle, "You're what? You're sorry?"

"... Yes." He nodded, his eyes trained on the smaller brunet until finally Fuji released a quiet sigh.

"It doesn't matter anymore." Fuji's voice came out as a whisper.

He always did wonder what might have happened if he had told Fuji the truth... Would Fuji still be interested in him? Drawn to him the same way he was drawn to the smaller brunet? Perhaps... Fuji would pity him? Hover over him until his arm was better, keeping his secret from the rest of the tennis team and protect him the way he only wanted to protect the honey haired brunet.

"What did you do to him?" Inui Sadaharu pulled a chair to his desk, sitting across from him. That odd green notebook he carried around was at hand and he had a mechanical pencil ready.

"Who are you talking about?" He replied, knowing fully well who the tall bespectacled boy was implying.

"Fuji." Inui answered, scribbling something into his notebook before glancing back up at him, lenses flashing.

By that point Oishi had made his way over and was standing over them, "Fuji-kun does seem upset with you these past few days. Is everything alright?"

"It's nothing." He shrugged.

The short haired boy pulled a chair over sitting next to them, "Are you sure? The two of you really hit it off well from the first time you both met each other... If anything's wrong..."

"Nothing's wrong." He elaborated, "We had a tennis match against each other."

"Wait..." Oishi was frowning, as Inui laid his pencil down, "... Your arm... I saw what that... _jerk_ Takesue did to your arm."

"You shouldn't have told buchou." Tezuka crossed his arms over his chest.

"What do you mean: I shouldn't have told buchou?" Oishi's voice rose slightly, "He's our captain and probably the only senpai on our club that we look up to. Didn't you get your arm checked out? I thought that the damage was-"

"So you played against Fuji in your condition." Inui acknowledged.

"Hn." He nodded.

"Tezuka." Oishi scolded, "What if you damaged your arm even more? Didn't you ever think of that? Don't you care about your own health? Was having that match with Fuji-kun that important?"

"Does Fuji know?" Inui questioned, his voice eerily yet comfortingly calm compared to Oishi's.

"No." He shook his head, "I'd like to leave it that way."

Oishi released a loud sigh, "I didn't think you were this stubborn."

"Thank you... Both of you." He was sincerely thankful. Because although Inui loved to gather information, he wasn't one to share. And despite Oishi's protests and outburst of concern, he trusted him completely... even with this secret.

"Speak of the devil..." Inui muttered, picking his pencil up once more and jotting something down in his notebook.

He turned his head in the direction of their classroom's entrance way. Fuji Shusuke stood half hidden behind the large sliding door, eyes quickly diverting and lips quivering in an uncomfortable smile. And as the seconds ticked by, he seemed to continually be shrinking against the frame of the door. Barely visible, as he lifted a thin arm and offered a short wave.

"Eiji's not with him... He's probably looking for you." Oishi pointed out.

"I'll see you both tomorrow." He stood up, grabbing the strap of his large tennis bag and slinging it over his back.

"Can I walk you home?" Fuji offered in a small voice, those blue eyes looking anywhere but at him.

"Sure." He nodded, as they walked down the corridor.

As they walked side by side, settling into a strangely comfortable silence he couldn't help but notice just how small Fuji Shusuke was. Standing a full head's length below him, his figure delicately frail and willowy... yet capable of such natural flair and fierceness that just made Fuji Shusuke all the more fantastic. And he felt an eagerness inside of him, wanting to know what exactly made this decidedly brilliant brunet just so wonderful... that need to know absolutely everything there was to know about Fuji Shusuke... It was almost as if...

"I didn't want to have a match like that." Fuji's soft voice interrupted his thoughts.

He remembered the enthusiasm that sparkled in those sapphire eyes before their disastrous match, "... I know."

"I don't know what happened." The hurt revealed through Fuji's eyes were blistering, "... I'm not looking for any excuses before you start making any... It's just... I didn't want to win like that. I don't think anyone ever does."

"I'm sorry." He apologized for lack of anything else to say.

Fuji shook his head, "No. You don't have to apologize... What's done is done. Just promise me... The next time we play against each other, you need to promise to put everything into it."

"I promise." He replied, as Fuji's face brightened into an expression that left him breathless. It was a genuine smile. Simple and absolutely stunning.

And he wasn't sure how long they continued to stand there, facing each other, barely a step apart. That smile enticing and sweet. The way Fuji's long eyelashes would flutter in flickers that were unbearably slow, like time was slowing down just for this moment... And he realized that he was leaning forward, those sapphire eyes hidden and soft lips almost expectant...

And he stopped himself.

Blue eyes blinked up at him, "... I'll see you tomorrow."

He nodded, "Tomorrow."

... And the moment was gone.

* * *

"Check it out!" Kikumaru Eiji's voice rang loudly in his ears. The redhead's grin was stretched wider than anything he'd ever seen, as their resident acrobat propped up the collar to his gakuran jacket. The bronze brooch practically glinting in the sunlight. "As of today, we're juniors. Unya! Second years... this is going to be our best year here at Seigaku! We've already spent a year knowing the ins and outs of this place, and it's not like we're in our final year here stressing about exams and what high school to go to or whatever. And best of all: we can officially try out to be regulars on the tennis team!"

Oishi was slowly beginning to mirror the redhead's grin, "And we all have to make regulars."

"That's right!" Eiji elaborated, "Oishi and I promised to play doubles together! We're going to be undefeatable! Right partner?"

Oishi released a low chuckle before turning towards him, "We should check what classes we're in... By the way, what have you been up to all summer? I barely saw you around."

"I just went fishing a lot with my grandfather." He shrugged.

"You're really close to ojiisan huh?" Oishi nodded as they continued to walk towards the large boards with their classroom listings.

"Unya! Tezuka! We're in the same class!" Eiji exclaimed, "And Inui too! ... Hm... But where's..."

He glanced up at the board... 2-C. Surely enough, his name was listed there along with Eiji's and Inui's, but there was another name he was looking for...

"I'm in 2-B." Oishi announced.

"Eh?" Eiji let out a low whine, "Let's see... You're by yourself! That sucks... But it's okay, I'll visit you every day! Our classrooms are beside each other too."

... "Fuji Yuuta." He pointed out. It wasn't exactly the name he was searching for, but held a resemblance.

"Oh! I met the kid a few times! He's Fujiko-chan's baby brother." The redhead described, "He's super shy, but it looks like he's going to be a freshman here. He's pretty lucky, since everyone loves Fujiko. So he'll definitely have no trouble making friends. I bet he's going to join the tennis club too! And- Aw! Fujiko-chan's in 2-E. Boo! That's practically on the whole other side of the school! Let's see... Oh! Kawamura's in there too..."

"2-C. Classmates again Tezuka." Inui voice came from somewhere behind him. For someone so tall, it always amazed him how stealthy he could be.

"Inui." He nodded.

"How was your summer?" The black haired boy questioned.

"Good. Yours?" He replied.

Inui shrugged, "The usual... Hm... Fuji Yuuta. Interesting... Any relation to our Fuji?"

"Younger brother." Oishi explained.

"I see..." Inui pulled out his notebook.

He turned back towards the large display board. 2-E... Fuji Shusuke. He could feel his brows slowly furrow together... It was almost as if he was disappointed. It wasn't like he wasn't going to be seeing the light haired brunet every day at tennis practice... but being the same class would have been... Nice to the say the least. And he couldn't quite put his finger on it... but it bothered him. From the first time he laid eyes on the now known prodigy of Seishun Gakuen, he couldn't deny that certain allure... pulling him closer to the brunet. That attraction that stole away every thought that went through his mind, filling it solely with the bluest eyes and softest of smiles. It was almost as if...

"Good morning!" A mellow voice caught his ears.

"Fujiko-nyan! Tell Kawamura to trade classes with me!"

"I don't think it works that way." Fuji Shusuke chuckled lightly, eyes upwards, "I can't see my name."

"2-E." Inui muttered, not bothering to look up from his notebook.

"Ah... Thank you." Fuji replied.

And just like times before, Tezuka found his gaze drawn towards the blue eyed brunet. There was something different about him... a twinkling in his eyes that were distant and a sudden maturity about him that made him all the more beautiful, yet...

"By the way, meet my younger brother," Fuji introduced the short haired boy standing beside him. A boy that looked hardly like his older brother, possessing none of his grace and sharing none of his uniqueness. "This is Yuuta."

"Nice to meet you all." The younger Fuji muttered, quickly glancing up at the board before sourly walking away.

"... Did he get more shy since the last time I saw him?" Eiji blinked.

"He's just... upset." Fuji's face was covered in concern.

"About what?" Eiji crossed his arms.

"Our childhood friend... Um... Kojirou-kun." Fuji's voice was a whisper, "We went back to Chiba over summer break and stayed at his place... We haven't seen each other in months and... I guess before I left for Tokyo he had feelings for me, and I don't know... He told me how he felt and to be honest, I've never seen him as anything but my childhood friend."

"Does Yuuta like your friend? ... Love triangle?" Eiji was arching a brow, the scratching off of Inui's mechanical pen absolutely nerve-wracking.

"No." Fuji shook his head, "But, he's just worried that all our friendships might get ruined... Because I'm with him."

"Huh?"

"He always made me feel special..." Fuji shrugged, "I'm dating Kojirou-kun."

And in that moment, Tezuka Kunimitsu realized the reasons for all those subtle changes... The distant twinkling in those very blue eyes, the air of maturity surrounding him… the fact that he wasn't the cause for all of these changes. And it made him uncomfortably upset… irritated even. And he realized all the reasons why his eyes would naturally fall on the smaller brunet. The way Fuji's eyes would pull him in, sweetly suffocating and that smile entirely enchanting… The attraction he felt the first time they met…

He could feel a flicker of resentment growing inside of him... It wasn't completely directed at the smiling brunet who was rambling on and on about Chiba and this Kojirou kid, but it was partially directed at himself... It was like for the longest time he was completely blind. And from the moment his vision started to cleared, all his chances, everything was taken away… And this is what it took to realize that it wasn't attraction… not anymore.

He was in love.

**To be continued.**

Note: Thank you for reading another chapter! I've planned out a solid 30 chapters for this story and to be honest, the story doesn't really start until chapter 11... So until then, sorry for this story's slow pace! … And slow updating. Thanks again for reading and please review!


	3. Tezuka: Chapter 03

Title: Timing  
Date: August 24, 2013

_This took me forever to write, edit, re-write, edit, repeat, and repeat again! I feel like ripping my hair out! AH!_

**Timing**

**Tezuka Kunimitsu  
Chapter 3**

There was always something soothing about Fuji Shusuke's off-key humming. It was the sweet and faint sounds that were so reflective of Fuji's character, yet the odd squeals and croaks at the most unexpected of times that would always surprise him and keep him anticipating for more. And it closed his mind to everything else surrounding him and brought him to a place where it was only them two. And it was comfortable and felt right.

There was a knock at his door, and Fuji's humming came to a stop… and he realized that he's been staring at this same math question for what must have been a while now.

"Hn?" He sounded, glancing up at his bedroom door.

His mother poked her head in, her smile wide and warm, "Kunimitsu… Fuji-kun, I hope I'm not interrupting but I brought some tea and snacks for you both."

"Thank you very much Ayana-san." Fuji's smile mirrored his mother's.

"Oh! I don't mind at all." He could hear a certain twinkle in his mother's voice, "Just make yourself at home Fuji-kun."

"I'm sorry for intruding so often…"

"You're always welcome here."

It was a short exchange, but he could tell that his shorter teammate was genuinely grateful and that his mother was more than happy. And as she shot him a secret smile, after Fuji had taken the tray from her hands and spun around to place it onto the table… he wondered just how much she knew. After all, up until this point she was the only one who could read him and understand him completely… up until this point, as the brunet sitting across from him was slowly but steadily taking the lead.

"Don't study too hard." His mother warned.

"We might have a test tomorrow. I shouldn't be letting my guard down." He replied, and it was magnetic how both his mother and Fuji exchanged glances before bursting out in laughter.

"He sounds like-" Fuji was the first to speak up before his sentence drowned into another wave of laughs.

"You sound exactly like your grandfather." His mother was clutching her stomach.

"Exactly like jii-jii." Fuji confirmed.

And despite being made fun of… he didn't mind. Not when his mother was in such high spirits, and not when a softer truer smile continued to grow on Fuji's face.

The moment was perfect.

"Have you spoken to Yuuta lately?" Fuji's small voice stilled his grip on his mechanical pencil. After his mother had left the room, he was finally making a start on these practice questions. It was almost painful to look away from his notebook after he had found his concentration, but just looking into those infinite pools of blue eyes erased whatever he was feeling from before. And he caught sight of that faint smile, concern overtaking his thoughts.

"No." He replied simply.

"… I see…" Fuji's voice was a little short of a whisper, "He's been… avoiding me. I know he was mad about Kojirou, but at least we were still on speaking terms. Maybe… Do you think I did something else to upset him? I can't think of anything else…"

He shrugged. Truth be told, he never really gave much thought to the younger of the Fuji siblings.

"Oh… before I forget," Sapphire eyes were directed straight at him, "If I haven't said this already: Thank you. I know Ayana-san said to make myself feel at home and she's been absolutely wonderful and just so welcoming and you too of course, but really… Thank you. With everything that's been happening with Yuuta and Kojirou and… Hm… I just don't feel like going home."

"How is… your boyfriend?" The words sounded so awkward and foreign coming off his tongue.

"He's fine." Fuji nodded his head slowly, "It's just… hard. Can you keep a secret?"

He laid his pencil onto the table. He wasn't going to get any work done anytime soon.

"I never wanted to be in one of those relationships where I'd have to question him or anything like that. But I get really upset when he doesn't call me every night. And it's on those nights that my mind keeps thinking these really ugly things…" Fuji's lips twisted into a bitter smile, "It's not like I don't trust him… He's been my closest friend for ever since I can remember. I know he'll never hurt me or do anything to hurt me, but… It upsets me, and when he does call the next day I'm still upset from the night before. Jeez, I sound so ridiculous and clingy. But maybe I am insecure in our relationship, but if I don't get that phone call every night… well, this being a long distance relationship- it's the only thing I have. It's not like I can see him and actually spend some quality time with him whenever I want. Other than last summer, I've only gone to visit him twice… and I'd always have club practice the next day, or he'd be busy so we never had the time to actually go out. It's funny to think but… I've never gone on a real date with him yet. So do you think a phone call every night is too much to ask for?"

He wasn't sure how to reply to this. Because he was supposed to be Fuji's friend and teammate, and as a friend and teammate he was supposed to comfort him and tell him that everything was going to work out. He was supposed to be optimistic and encouraging… Or as a friend and teammate, he was supposed to be supportive, acknowledge Fuji's feelings and stand by them. As Fuji's friend and teammate, it was never Fuji's fault but the boyfriend's… except all those words died in this throat. Because he couldn't deny his own feelings. He so desperately wanted this relationship to turn sour. He wanted to see a breakup. And it would almost feel like foul play if his words had a hand in it.

"Hey Tezuka?"

He glanced across the table, surprised by the almost playful grin forming over Fuji's face.

"Hypothetical question: If we were a couple and you had to take me out on a date... where would we go?"

There was a certain sparkle radiating off of those sapphire eyes.

His chest tightened in a wonderful way.

"We would meet at Noborito Station." He tested the words, amazed by how they begun to flow out of his mouth, "Because that station is never that busy, so I wouldn't be scared of losing you. And together, we'd travel down to the Tamagawa River. Find a nice spot. Maybe bring a few snacks. And just watch the sun set… then once it's dark, we'd light up those fireworks they sell at the 100 yen store."

And Fuji's smile was priceless.

* * *

He came to the conclusion that Fuji Yuuta was nothing like his older brother. In terms of appearance, Yuuta was nothing special and wouldn't stand out in a crowd with his average looks and run of the mill features. In terms of personality, Yuuta held none of the characteristics his older brother possessed. He wasn't charismatic, remarkable or charming. And between the Fuji brothers, he wasn't sure which one he pitied more… Yuuta for being nothing like Fuji Shusuke, or their Seigaku prodigy for being related to someone so insignificant.

But Yuuta was someone that Fuji cared for. And had it not been for that, he wondered if he would still be sitting here in the changing rooms after practice with the younger of the Fuji brothers as its other occupant.

"What's on your mind?" He asked, watching as the youngest Fuji sibling quickly scanned the room for what must have been the tenth time now, making sure the changing rooms were completely void of any eavesdroppers.

"Why won't you play against me?" Yuuta was always so straightforward and blunt… he was easy to understand and unexcitingly predictable, so unlike his older brother with his many different smiles.

"I did once before." He pointed out.

"Yea, after _aniki _asked." Yuuta practically spat out his name, "And it wasn't even a true southpaw match. We all know you're left-handed, so why the hell were you playing me with your right?"

"You're still a freshman. You shouldn't even be playing in matches." He crossed his arms over his chest. This conversation was over.

"So what are you saying?" Yuuta also folded his arms, "That you only played against me because I'm the _wonderful _Fuji Shusuke's younger brother? Because doesn't _he_ just get everything he wants? Did you know that I was interested in tennis first? He only started playing cause I was playing! And then he goes and steals our best friend. And whenever I talk to Saeki, it's _always_ about my amazing older brother. And that's all my classmates want to talk about! I'm so sick of all this Fuji, Fuji, Fuji talk! I'm a Fuji too!"

He could practically see the steam whistling out of the younger Fuji's ears.

"Whatever." Yuuta huffed, "Aniki's your favourite too, isn't he?"

He narrowed his eyes, "I don't play favourites."

"Keep telling yourself that." Yuuta scowled before leaving the room.

… So very straightforward and blunt. And the younger Fuji's words were always so haphazardly honest.

"Tezuka-kun!" A voice called out his name, as he exited through the school gates.

He frowned, as he pulled out his cell phone from the inside pocket of his gakuran blazer. It was late. From his knowledge all club activities were over, and for quite a while now.

"Tezuka-kun!" A mop of messily windswept hair stooped in front of him, gasping for air.

He recognized the silken midnight black locks and that thin frame… "Tanaka."

"Good thing I caught up to you." She continued to wheeze, "You missed the student council meeting. I thought something might have happened to you, because you're never late for this stuff."

"I had to talk to a member of my club." He explained.

"No worries." She stood upright, "We just picked a date for the school festival. Masa-kun was being so stubborn about it."

"He tends to be a perfectionist." He shrugged, while thinking of the third year representative.

"More like: He tries to be perfect." She rolled her eyes, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Oh! By the way, I heard that you made it through to Regionals. Congratulations! You know my friend Sachiko right? She said that she managed to come in time to watch the single matches play out. I heard that you and Fuji-kun played amazingly!"

He could feel his lip tilt the slightest bit upwards at the mention of Fuji's name. And he remembered the way the lithe brunet moved on those clay courts, graceful and elegantly like a dance as he billowed through the wind catching the ball with his racquet with shots that were so impeccable and beautiful. And he wondered if Fuji was also thinking of him… or if he was thinking about that other person else.

* * *

Fuji Shusuke's usually soothing off-key humming was scratching in his ears. A particularly high pitched note catching his attention and forcing him to clench his teeth together. Thankfully it was getting late and the library must have been empty… because he couldn't imagine how anyone could focus enough to study with whatever sounds Fuji was making.

"My dad came home last night." Fuji's voice was soft and grating.

And although he was grateful that Fuji's humming came to a stop, it meant a conversation about something he really didn't want to talk about.

"I didn't get a chance to see him because he was busy talking to my mom… He left straight after." Fuji had his head tilted in an irritatingly endearing way, "I could see that Yuuta was pretty angry. I wanted to talk to him, but I guess he's still giving me the silent treatment."

His grip on his mechanical pencil tightened.

"… Kojirou said to leave Yuuta alone." An agonizing smile made its way onto Fuji's pretty face, "And you know me… It's really hard because I can see that Yuuta's hurting…"

He tapped his pencil against his notebook.

"He's upset with me." Fuji confessed, "When he called last night, he said that I'm being inconsiderate of Yuuta's feelings. And we argued, because I was hoping that Kojirou would be someone who'd just listen to my problems and try to make me feel better… But then he said that he's not just my boyfriend, but he's also Yuuta's friend. I get that he doesn't want to take sides but he didn't have to be so cold."

The sound of his pencil tapping against his notebook did nothing to drown out Fuji's sweetly hushed voice.

"And it's not like he knows what's going on. He lives in a different city on the other side of Tokyo Bay." The honey haired brunet pointed out, "It's not like we even talk every day… And then he said that I'm being jealous over nothing, when really he was the one being all jealous. Because apparently all I ever talk about is either something about you or Eiji. But Eiji's my best friend and you're-"

"-not your boyfriend." The words escaped through his lips before he had a chance to stop himself, "I'm not your boyfriend. So I don't know what you want me to say, but I shouldn't be the one to talk to you and comfort you. You should be talking to your boyfriend."

A silence fell upon them.

Those profound azure eyes were wide. And those once infinitely vast and clear shades of blue were now staring at him… clouded and muddled. And then a smile crept over rose-coloured lips… A smile he had never seen before, nor could have ever imagined falling over Fuji's dollish face.

"… You're not my boyfriend." Fuji confirmed in the quietest of whispers, "We're friends… and I thought that this is what friends do… I'm sorry. I guess everyone's right… I'm inconsiderate, aren't I?"

It was heartbreaking.

"It's getting late…" Those very blue eyes turned away, "… I should really get going… I'll see you tomorrow."

Fuji's retreating back looked smaller than ever and he could feel his stomach drop.

He didn't mean it like that. And it was almost ridiculous how misconstrued his words were. Even though… Even though his choice of words probably weren't at it's finest and he didn't take the time to fully develop it in his head, because what he really wanted to say was something so completely different than what was actually said. And he wanted to chase after the petite brunet, grab him by the shoulders and just explain what he really meant. That he wanted to be his boyfriend. And that he didn't know what Fuji wanted him to say, because he didn't want to be the one talking to him and comforting him about the boy he was currently seeing… that he's so irritatingly in love with him.

His mother once said that he took after his grandfather. Always so practical, cautious and more prominently stubborn. And maybe it was because of that… or maybe it was because he never found the opportune moment, but when his eyes met with blue ones the very next day at practice, he said nothing at all. And Fuji smiled back at him, eyes hidden and impassive… Like nothing was wrong.

**To be continued.**


	4. Tezuka: Chapter 04

Title: Timing  
Date: September 09, 2013

Thank you so much for the reviews! It's just feels great to know that people are actually interested in this story. Now whether you'll like it in the end…

**Tezuka Kunimitsu  
Chapter 4**

Tanaka Hikaru, currently the student council secretary, aspiring to one day be a fully-fledged freelance journalist. It wasn't an understatement to say that her aspirations were well-founded and sensible… she was a smart girl. Slightly a bit above average. And she was pretty… Ringlets of ebony black hair surrounding a pretty enough face, and eyes that were a clear mauvine hue. Pretty… but there was nothing particularly outstanding about her. Nothing truly distinctive enough to stand out in his mind.

But she was a nice girl. An outstandingly polite girl. The typical girl next door with a decent personality.

Tanaka Hikaru was average. And that made her perfect.

So he thought… maybe he could bring her home. On paper, Tanaka encompassed every single quality of a perfect textbook girlfriend. She was the best candidate. And he was certain that his mother would like her… after all, he didn't dislike her. Tanaka was a respectable girl, and flawlessly plain.

"Wait…" She blinked, "Are you seriously asking me out?"

He nodded his head.

Her eyes widened and a large smile made its way onto her face, "_The_ Tezuka Kunimitsu? Really? Well, yes… Yes! Of course! I mean… Of course, I'd love to! I would absolutely love to go out with you. Where were you thinking?"

"Up to you." He shrugged.

"I'm sorry." She shook her head, "I couldn't… I wouldn't know where… What does a good date sound like to you?"

"The Tamagawa River." He blurted out honestly, that priceless smile faded in the back of his mind, nagging and beautiful, "We'll take the train to Noborito Station and walk down to the river."

"Think we'll be able to spot Tama-chan?" She laughed, "Although, I highly doubt we'll be seeing any arctic seals this time of month… But it sounds like fun! I'll pack us a bento."

"And I'll pass by the konbini to pick up some fireworks." He added, profound sapphire eyes glinting back at him from the depths of his every thought, "Then we can watch the sun set."

"That sounds amazing!" She took a hold of his hands, "I can't wait! Actually, I still can't believe this… but I hope I'm not dreaming!"

Her hands were small; her touch gentle and placid. There wasn't anything he was particularly looking for… but her touch didn't leave behind a blistering heat. And the warmth from the tips of her fingers didn't linger.

She was a nice upright girl…

… And that was all that could be said about her.

* * *

It's been a while since he had last seen an expression so serious covering their coach's face. The first had been after his unofficial match against Takesue-senpai, and then once after when she discovered his arm had been injured. But for once this had nothing to do with him, as he sat next to her with Sugiyama-buchou on her other side. And standing a few feet away in front of them was the youngest of the Fuji siblings, a frown covering his face with his brows furrowed close together in newfound resolve.

And then the short haired boy outstretched his arm as he offered a small white envelop.

Ryuzaki-sensei reached forward and took a hold of it, "Are you certain you want to resign?"

Yuuta curtly nodded his head.

The aging woman released a long sigh, "You have talent boy."

"Not as much as my older brother though." Yuuta corrected bitterly.

Ryuzaki-sensei blinked, her expression genuinely surprised, "I didn't even mention your brother."

"But everyone thinks that." Yuuta shrugged.

"That isn't true." Sugiyama-buchou hastily replied.

"Whatever." Yuuta huffed, "I'm not just leaving the club."

He arched a brow and exchanged glances with his senpai, hoping the other boy would have answers. But he was met with an equally curious expression.

"Sensei? …" Sugiyama-buchou was inquisitive.

And their coach crossed her arms, another long sigh escaping through her lips, "So you really accepted their scholarship?"

Yuuta nodded his head, "As of next week, I'll be playing for St. Rudolph Gakuen."

"Well, congratulations." Ryuzaki-sensei shrugged, "And good luck Yuuta-kun."

"Thank you sensei." Yuuta mumbled before taking a step back, pivoting on his heel as he took another step closer to the door.

"Yuuta." He didn't stop himself from calling out to the younger of the Fuji siblings, "Can I have a word with you outside?"

The short haired boy looked sceptical, "… Sure."

Standing up Tezuka took a moment to look over to his side: Ryuzaki-sensei had her arms crossed over her chest, her eyes fixated on Yuuta's resignation note; while Sugiyama-buchou offered a questioning look but made no move to put a stop to it. He followed the younger Fuji out of Ryuzaki-sensei's office.

"So what did you want to talk about Tezuka-fukubuchou?" Yuuta's voice was unenthusiastic.

"… Does Fuji know of this?" He wondered, because although the younger Fuji's hostility towards the older one was visibly apparent, Fuji's effort to watch over his younger brother was just as evident.

Yuuta's smoke gray eyes darkened, "No."

"Hn." He sounded. It wasn't in his position or right to comment on family matters. And if he ever did have that right, he relinquished it the moment he stopped being a person Fuji could talk to. That moment in the school library, where he clearly set the boundaries in their relationship… if they still had a relationship. But staring into Yuuta's resolute face was nonetheless irritating, since he knew for certain that Fuji would be absolutely heartbroken… and there was nothing he could do about it.

Yuuta sighed, "I don't know what the deal is between you and aniki, but he's the kind of person who tries to make everyone happy ahead of himself… He's always willing to help everyone, but he's the type who doesn't like to ask for help, even when he needs it."

He arched a brow, giving the younger Fuji an inquisitive look.

"… He's still my brother." Yuuta added begrudgingly before leaving.

Fuji would probably never have that doting sibling relationship that he so much longed for with Yuuta, but he was certain that they would be okay. After all, it was as Yuuta said… they were still brothers.

And it was a comforting thought.

* * *

"So this is Tanaka-chan." Tezuka Ayana wore a warm smile, the corner of her eyes crinkling as she reached forward and shook the younger girl's hand.

"It's very nice to meet you." The dark haired girl dipped her head slightly, "Your son is quite amazing."

His mother's smile widened as she directed twinkling eyes in his direction, "He means the world to me."

It was slightly embarrassing having his mother praise him like this in front of his girlfriend, but all the while heart-warming. Because although she loved to tease him on countless occasions, her intentions were always good. And with that unmistakable softness reflected in her eyes, he knew that her words were honest. She was always someone who would love him unconditionally with the most sincere heart and the most affectionate of expressions. And she was someone who so dedicatedly took the time to understand him completely. He knew for certain that he was more than lucky by having Tezuka Ayana as a mother. So he surrendered the idea of ever getting the slightest bit upset or frustrated with her whenever she knew how to push his buttons. She was just too wonderful.

"So tell me how you met." His mother prodded, an almost mischievous smile playing on her lips.

Takana was blushing, "Oh… uh… the student council. We didn't really talk much before, because your son is kind of intimidating… in a good way! But I've always liked him… I was kind of surprised that he liked me back."

"Hm…" She hummed, crossing her arms and quirking a brow at him, "I'm surprised myself. He's usually such a quiet boy."

"Mother, please…" He murmured before he could stop himself, because he knew this would only fuel her light-hearted teasing.

And the smile on her face grew into a wide grin, "When he does talk, it's always about tennis. You'd have thought I only ate tennis ball and racquets when I was pregnant with him."

The ebony haired girl giggled.

"Speaking of…" His mother's bronze coloured eyes zeroed in on him, "Your friend Inui-kun left behind his notebook in the washitsu. Did you bring it back to him dear?"

"Yes." He nodded.

"Good." She mimicked a firm nod, "I get the feeling that he must have been anxious without it… That boy sure likes to study."

"He's not studying." He corrected. Because the tall black haired boy's obsessive mania with data collection shouldn't be honoured and mistaken as studying.

He could feel mauvine tinted eyes glance over at him with an almost enquiring look. Tanaka wasn't particularly close to any of the tennis club members. He highly doubted she knew how to play or even hold a tennis racquet. In fact, he'd be surprised if she could even follow a tennis match.

"Inui-kun… the tall guy with the rectangle glasses?" Tanaka's eyes lit up, her index finger pointed as she figured out the topic of discussion.

"He's a very nice boy." Ayana explained to the ebony haired girl, "I don't need 20/20 vision to know that he may be little awkward with the ladies. So Tanaka-chan, do you happen to know if any of your friends might give the boy a chance?"

He wanted to roll his eyes, "Mother, Inui's not interested in a relationship."

"Not now." His mother pointed out, "But he will eventually. That reminds me…"

He gave his mother a questioning look, as a small frown made its way onto her face.

"I haven't seen Fuji-kun in a while…" Her lips twisted with concern, "Did he get a girlfriend? I don't see any other reason why he wouldn't come over for a visit."

"He's been dating his childhood friend since last summer." He explained.

"How romantic." Tanaka murmured.

"Oh…" His mother sounded slightly disappointed, "I didn't know that… Well, he must be happy then?"

"I don't know." He replied honestly.

Then a small barely noticeable smile made its way onto her face, "To be young again…"

"I had no idea Fuji-kun was in a relationship though." Tanaka turned towards him, her eyes wide and uplifted by the news.

"It's long distance." He shrugged.

"Eh…" Tanaka sounded, "Poor Emiko-chan… She's had the biggest crush on him since first year…"

… Which wasn't too different from his situation.

"Well, I don't want to hold you two up." His mother clapped her hands together, "Don't stay out too late."

"It was nice meeting you." Tanaka was gracious and polite.

And his mother smiled back.

An odd smile.

And it troubled him.

The ride to Noborito Station was mostly in silence for lack of anything to say. They sat side by side on the near empty train, her thin arm looped around his own. Not that he cared… but Tanaka seemed flustered and almost thrilled by their close proximity. A feeling that he was familiar with… but with someone else. And his thoughts always seemed to point back to Fuji Shusuke.

His mother's question rang in his head… He honestly didn't know if Fuji was happy. There were certainly problems in the relationship with that Saeki kid… and the distance from Tokyo to Chiba didn't help matters at all. And of course he wondered how Fuji would react once he discovered Yuuta's inevitable transfer to St. Rudolph Gakuen. But at least Kikumaru was there. They had a strong friendship he couldn't quite describe. But it wasn't too unlike his friendship to Oishi. So it was a small comfort that Fuji had a close friend to talk to… because he made it clear that he wasn't that person for Fuji.

And a thought came to mind…

… Were they even still friends?

Teammates at the most… and if he had only one regret, it would definitely be that moment in the library. Because ever since then Fuji's smile had changed. Like there was a wall between them, shielding and protecting him from…

"Tezuka." Tanaka's voice caught his attention, "We're here!"

The sound of rushing bubbling water caught his ears, as he looked up. His sights filled with sparkling clear waters, reflecting the sun into his eyes. And as he tilted his head upwards, he could see the reddening skies dyed with flushes of vermillion and burnt orange. And the view was almost breathtakingly beautiful, as they stood on the banks of the Tamagawa River.

The sun was setting.

And he turned to briefly glance down at the girl standing beside him.

He couldn't help but wonder what this would've been like if she were that someone else.

**To be continued.**

Thanks for reading this chapter! Please review! Next chapter we're going to be changing perspectives a little… so get ready for that! Happy faces!


	5. Fuji: Chapter 01

Title: Timing  
Date: September 12, 2013

Hi! Thanks for the reviews! For easier navigation, I re-titled the scrolling chapter navigator bar thing. I wrote this chapter a while back when I was writing Tezuka's chapter 1, if you're wondering why the update was so fast.

**Timing**

Waking up was the worst feeling conceivable. And Fuji Shusuke dreaded the moment his eyes would flicker open, his vision whitened by the sunlight cascading through the small cracks in the venetian blinds. Because in that instant, everything would always come back to him in seemingly infinite droves. And it was painful. So very painful… And he wanted more than anything for it all to go away.

So he closed his eyes and prayed that sleep would come over him again.

Because in those brief moments, he didn't have to remember. And he embraced that darkness of nothingness sleep had to offer…

… It was a flutter of a touch, grazing over his cheekbone. But enough to wake him up the slightest. Those fingers were always so shockingly cold… so numbingly cold that he had to reach up under the warm covers of his duvet, weaving their fingers together and pressing that chilling hand flush against the side of his face.

"I'm going to leave soon." A voice so stifling yet soft.

And he mustered just enough energy in his so depleted state to blink up into clear grey eyes tinged with the most subtle flecks of deep cerulean. An almost glaucous grey and swirls of slate… A surprisingly unique colour if one had the courage to stare long enough. Although, in his case… it wasn't so much courage as it was trust. And he would always trust him completely.

"I'll be back, hopefully in two…" A faraway expression covered that handsome face, "… maybe three hours. Depending on traffic."

Those piercing and such profound grey eyes continued to stare straight through him. Intrusive. Captivating. And engulfing. And he wanted to drown in them forever, like sweet poison spreading to each and every corner of his being. It was better than the alternative.

"It's not too late… if you still want to come."

And he parted his lips, but no words came out.

"Shh… You don't have to say anything at all." His tone was soothing, "They'll understand your absence."

He released an elongated sigh. And just the simple task of breathing was so very straining, heavy and just so excruciating.

"I actually don't want to go." A small semblance of a smirk was making its way onto a dapper face, "But I guess I have to make an appearance at least once... _that fucking selfish coward_… I'd rather stay here with you. In fact, I don't think they'll blame me if I choose to do so. I never liked the guy… and it wasn't a big secret. But… he was important to you."

He closed his eyes, his vision filled with shades of bronze… lustrous and tenacious.

"Today's the 49th service." His usual confident tone of voice was exchanged with one of defeat mixed frustration, "… It's the last time you can properly say goodbye."

And he wanted so badly for sleep to come.

3

He released that larger hand, his face still crisp and chilly that it burned.

2

The vast multitudes of russet brown were fading into darkness.

And the hurting stopped…

… for now.

**Chapter 1**

His alarm went off, sharply cutting through the silence in his bedroom.

Now waking up before 6 in the morning was something Fuji Shusuke had to get accustomed to. And if he couldn't… Well, he supposed he could just quit the Seishun Gakuen tennis club. It would be a shame, because he had met a few friends there already. Namely Kikumaru Eiji, the bubbly redhead who coincidentally was in the same homeroom as him. But he had to weigh the pros and cons… Pro: more time spent with his favourite redhead. Con: waking up at an ungodly time in the morning. And sitting up in bed, he had to admit that the pros had the slightest advantage.

Besides, he liked tennis enough… He was definitely good at it. It was thrilling. But… he honestly didn't care much for the sport. But Yuuta was a great fan. And Yuuta would always slip under his bedcovers, chatting excitedly about tennis and only tennis. And he spent a countless number of nights listening. And he wanted so much to be as excited and passionate as Yuuta was, so if he ever did quit the club… his brother would definitely never forgive him. Because he knew Yuuta was aiming to get into Seishun Gakuen just so that they could play in the same tennis club together.

… And the thought of that wasn't bad at all.

So maybe it was worth getting up ridiculously early in the morning.

"Good morning." He called out into the kitchen.

"Morning." His mother smiled back at him, "Are you going to eat breakfast?"

He shook his head, "After practice, Eiji and I will probably grab something quickly from the cafeteria before class starts."

"Work hard." She firmly nodded her head, "Oh! By the way, your father's coming back home today. So make sure you come home early so we can all have dinner together. Maybe Yumiko can pick you up from school… but Seishun Gakuen is a little out of the way from where she lives and works. Give her a call anyways."

"I thought he was coming back tomorrow." He gave his mother an inquiring look.

"No." She corrected, "Tomorrow he's going back to Nagoya."

"Oh… right." He nodded his head, her words travelling into one ear and out the other. It was hard keeping track of his father's whereabouts; so why even bother? He was constantly travelling for work, so whether it be Nagoya, Kyoto or Sendai, it really didn't matter to him. Besides, he wasn't particularly close to the man… After all, they barely saw each other. And as sad as it may sound, had it not been for those few framed photographs littering the house, he would have surely forgotten the man's face.

But his mother seemed to care… as did Yumiko-neesan, who was lucky enough to have had a childhood with him in her life before he started his work travels. And Yuuta… it seemed like the lack of his presence did more to fuel Yuuta's imagination that he was the absolute perfect father.

So he simply smiled and pretended that this was how it should be. That everything was perfect… for their sakes.

"I hope he's going to bring back some souvenirs." He brightened the smile on his lips and cocked his head the slightest in what he knew to be an endearing pose.

And as if on cue, his mother's smile widened, "He's working so hard. I don't think he'll have the time to shop Shusuke."

"That's true." He continued to smile, the corners of his cheeks aching.

"Well, I don't want you to be late for practice." She chided lightly, "Don't forget to come home early."

"I won't." He waved before making his way out the front door, "When Yuuta wakes up, tell him I said: Bye!"

"Stay safe." His mother's smile was warm.

… And he kind of felt sorry for her.

That conversation must have taken longer than he could have ever pictured, because the next thing he knew he was running to the tennis courts hoping he wouldn't be too late. Yamato-buchou was pretty laid back when it came to tardiness (mainly because the Seigaku senior was usually late himself), but his senpai in the club were a different story… particularly Takesue-senpai, who's unwarranted inflated ego apparently gave him the right to be acting club captain every time their real more respectable captain had his back turned. Takesue wasn't even that good at tennis…

He gasped for air, his legs coming to a stop.

And for some reason, Takesue-senpai or one of his lackeys didn't come up to him yet ordering him to be on ball pick up duty for the next week… In fact, they were all circled around a particular court, gripping the chain-link fence with riveting intensity. Actually, the entire tennis team was there… indiscriminately, the first years too…

This was strange…

… And he wondered what the heck was going on…

His curiosity getting the best of him, he took a step forward his eyes scanning for a particular person…

"Eiji." He called out, standing next to the redhead who was busy jumping up and down in attempt to glance over the wall of their club seniors who were blocking their view of the courts.

"Oh… Hey Fujiko." The redhead blinked, "… I can't see a thing!"

"What's happening?" He furrowed his brows in confusion, "Is buchou having a match?"

"… Huh?" Kikumaru jumped up once more, "Oh… no… Not buchou."

"Sugiyama-fukubuchou?" He bounced his head up and down, coinciding with the redhead's actions.

"… Uh…" The redhead murmured in distraction, "… No. Takesue-senpai."

"What's so interesting about that?" He frowned.

Even though Takesue was a regular, his tennis was so straightforward and predictable that it wasn't much fun to watch.

"… I really can't see a thing!" The redhead huffed, firmly planting his feet on the ground before giving him his full attention, "It's not Takesue-senpai who's interesting… It's the guy he's playing against. I've never seen him before… new student maybe? Late start? But he's definitely a first year… And he's amazing!"

A first year?

His increasing curiosity let him weave through the wall of Seigaku tennis club members; feeling himself get sucked in and shoved up to the very front of the crowd, then suddenly sandwiched against the steel fencing that it took him a moment to recover. And when he did, he looked up into the courts…

And it was like time had stopped.

He could feel his breath caught up in his throat, as his eyes zeroed in and remained fixated on the young boy moving around the court like he had a lifetime of experience… Each swing of his arm… The way the racquet caught the ball in such clear-cut and refined loops… And it was amazing… No! It was more than that… It was absolutely exhilarating… thrilling! And he could feel the anticipation growing inside him with each return of the ball. And it felt as if his fingers were going to cut through the fencing… but he couldn't feel the pain… It was as if he was transported into a completely different world where there was only himself and the boy on the opposite side of the fence.

And he lost his voice, screaming with joy as Takesue-senpai's racquet missed the ball by inches… and again. And again! And a new feeling swelled inside of him… fervent and overzealous… and he wondered if this was how Yuuta was feeling every time they spent hours upon hours just talking about tennis and only tennis. Was this feeling everything that was missing, when he woke up every morning undecided of whether he wanted to quit the club or not?

"ONE HUNDRED LAPS!" A loud voice boomed across the courts.

And it was like the spell was broken.

He blinked.

And for once there was no division among the club members, as they all exchanged baffled glances before turning towards the speaker.

Oh shit…

* * *

"Can you believe that I'm still really, really tired from running?" Kikumaru Eiji slumped his arms around his shoulders, as soon as their teacher announced that class was over.

And he turned to look up at the redhead, only one thought burning through his mind: "Who was that guy?"

The redhead shrugged, "No clue."

"He was amazing!" He spun around in his seat to better look at the redhead, "It was like tennis was more natural to him than walking!"

"… And he beat Takesue-senpai by a landslide." Eiji pointed out, "I hope he joins the club."

"Me too." He leaned back. The utter thought of actually meeting this nameless first year was just… enthralling!

"… Oh! I see Oishi outside… I'll be right back Fujiko-chan!"

No… It was more than just enthralling… it was almost as if…

Bright sky blue eyes invaded his sights, "Fujiko! Come with me!"

"… What?" He blinked, as the redhead took a hold of both his hands, pulling him up to his feet before spinning him around and shoving him out the door.

And he was immediately met with bold, unwavering bronze orbs. Eyes that were so impenetrable… so impassive and so absolute. But it wasn't uncomfortable… no… definitely not… Just how tennis appeared so innate to this burnt umber haired brunet, it felt impossibly natural how comfortable he was around this complete stranger. And there was a certain pull about him… an insurmountable wave, pushing him closer and closer in. And it was like his entire centre of gravity was stolen away, irrefutably captured by this boy standing in front of him… drawing him, deeper and deeper… And he didn't mind. No… He didn't mind at all…

So he raised his arm up, hoping the other brunet would take a hold of it.

And he could feel his lips curl up into a smile… one that didn't make his cheeks ache.

"Hello…" He managed to find his voice, hoping that it wasn't shaking with the same excitement trembling inside of him, "… I'm Fuji Shusuke. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Tezuka Kunimitsu. Likewise." His voice was clear and resonating, vibrating over every inch of his body. And it was so very thrilling… No…

It was attraction.

**To be continued.**

Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you think!


	6. Fuji: Chapter 02

Title: Timing  
Date: September 30, 2013

_This chapter is dedicated to Vergiss.  
Thank you for your kind message and understanding._

**Fuji Shusuke  
Chapter 2**

It never occurred or even registered in his mind just how grateful he was for the monotonous clattering of steel underneath, the empty sounds of chatter on an uncrowded train, the droning automated voice that cheerfully pointed out the next stop. Or maybe it was the static movement of the train, or the ever changing scenery outside large paned windows, or how he tightly gripped his phone in one hand, the other clutching the fabric of his pants… but at the moment, he was decidedly fine.

Yes… He was fine…

… Until the train slowly came to stop, wide doors sliding open and standing on the platform was one Kikumaru Eiji; breathless and locks of burgundy red hair dishevelled. And he did want to smile… there was plenty to smile about. He had a friend… a real, _true_ friend who would drop whatever he was doing and frantically run to the train station. And it was all over a small three letter text message:

_We broke up._

But instead of smiling, he started to cry. And maybe it was all those feelings that were building up inside of him as he rode the train home… and the enormous release of all that. And he must have looked pathetic to all the onlookers; and he so desperately did want to stop crying… but it was like a dam has ruptured and the water couldn't be stopped. But with Kikumaru Eiji standing in front of him, it was like nothing else existed. Because there was something about the redhead that made him feel just so comfortable. It was like Eiji knew him his entire life.

So he cried.

And he cried because everything in his life seemed to be going wrong. And he cried because he was just so grateful that he had someone to talk to. And he continued to cry, while thin arms that were surprisingly strong wrapped around him in a comforting embrace. And they must have stayed like that for what felt like forever.

"So… did he break up with you?" Eiji's bright blue eyes were so steady and so reassuringly sturdy. He hadn't even realized when they had moved from the station platform to the redhead's room inside of the Kikumaru residence.

He gasped, as he tried to find his voice.

"Or… did you break up with him?" The redhead's voice was soft.

"… It…" He choked, "It was mutual."

Eiji's lips twisted into a heartening smile, "… Then it wasn't so bad, right?"

He shook his head, the smile immediately fading from the redhead's face.

"… I'm sorry."

He shook his head again, but this time more fervently, "N-No… You shouldn't apologize. It's just… It's just that…"

"It's okay." The redhead replied soothingly, "I'm not going anywhere. You can take your time and make me understand slowly."

He nodded, his sobbing frustratingly uncontrollable.

And it was hard trying to process everything that happened today, his feelings the way they were now and the roller coaster ride to get to this point, and just putting it all into words he hoped were coherent. This feeling of undeniable loss mixed with gratitude of having someone who would so patiently sit next to him. It was funny how wide a spectrum his feelings stretched in this one very moment.

There was so much to say. There was an abundance of thoughts and emotions that were running through his head and heart. And he didn't know where to start… but staring into Eiji's vastly sky blue eyes, it really didn't matter. Because the redhead was there to listen to it all.

"I really loved him." He breathed out, "… When we were growing up, he was my closest friend. He knew all my secrets and I would tell him everything. When I moved here, I would think about him every day. I would always wonder… What's Kojirou doing now? Is Kojirou missing me too? And he was my closest childhood friend… he was my everything, until I met everyone... You, Taka-san, Oishi, Inui… Tezuka… even some of the freshman: Momoshiro, Kaidoh, and Arai. And my world got bigger, and I kept thinking of him less and less. But when he asked me if he could be my boyfriend, all those feelings came rushing back. And I really do love him… but maybe it wasn't enough. No, I know it wasn't enough… because… I'm horrible saying this, but I'm not sad that I lost him as a boyfriend. It's more like… I feel like I lost a really good friend today. He was my one special childhood friend. I wish I could have… I should have… I wanted to love him the way he deserves to be loved."

Eiji's eyes were a fine swirl of cobalt and cyan, clear like a cloudless day.

"I didn't want to board the train and say goodbye to him." He furiously wiped away the tears that were still swelling up in his eyes, "Because I can't fix anything from here. I don't know what I can say or do to make us undamaged. I didn't want us to end there… I didn't want to accept that I'm a different person, and I've kept changing since being here. And at the same time, down in Chiba he kept changing and maturing into someone I don't know that well anymore… I just always wanted him to be the happiest. And he isn't right now, he hasn't been for a while now… and I feel like it's all my fault, even though he swore it wasn't. I can't make him happy. And I feel so completely useless.

… Y-Yuuta. Oh god… Yuuta's so upset… He hasn't spoken to be in days! He won't answer my calls… and I know he wasn't happy about Kojirou and me seeing each other. Because he knew… he knew this was going to happen. That I would ruin all our friendships… When he hears that we broke up…" His heart sank… Yuuta would never forgive him… "Yuuta's transferring to Saint Rudolph."

A frown made its way onto Eiji's face, "… Are you serious?"

He shakily nodded his head an almost ironic smile forming on his lips, "He got scouted. They want him for their tennis team and Yuuta just can't wait to get away from me."

"That's not true." The frown on Eiji's face deepened.

"I cross my heart." He confirmed, "Yuuta told me himself… that I ruined all his chances on the tennis club. That he kept getting special treatment for being my brother… and that he kept being compared to me. And not only that: did you know, he told me that he couldn't make friends because all his classmates were only interested in getting to know me."

"Don't say that like it's a bad thing." Eiji offered a lopsided smile, "I got to know you, and you're wonderful. So I'm not surprised that others would want to get to know you too."

He could feel his lips curve into a smile that mimicked the redhead's, a burst of laughs unintentionally bubbling out, "I'm being serious!"

"I am too!" The redhead also caught a hold of his laughs. It was unexpectedly contagious.

And it was ridiculous how he was crying uncontrollably one second, and then the next he was laughing with Eiji like complete maniacs.

"… Do you want to know the funniest part?"

"What's that?" The redhead blinked.

"With everything that's going wrong…" He leaned forward to whisper in the other's ear, stressing the confidentiality in this confession, "… the only thing I can think about is Tezuka."

"Vice-captain Tezuka?" Eiji practically jumped back, his face incredulous.

He offered a small grin, "Do you know any other Tezuka?"

"Wait…" The redhead's eyes were slowly widening, "What happened with Tezuka?"

"I think…" A small frown found its way onto his face, "… I love him?"

"You love Tezuka." Eiji repeated, allowing the words to fully sink in.

"… or do you think I'm being just like a child who got their favourite toy taken away?" He crossed his arms in consideration, "I mean… I've always felt good whenever I was with him. Maybe a little too comfortable, because I would talk to him about everything and it felt right… I think he felt as if I was treating him as a substitute for Kojirou. I didn't even realize it… I'm so selfish."

"Did you think he was a substitute for Saeki-kun?" Eiji wondered.

He shook his head without delay, "No. Tezuka's Tezuka. They're two different people… I didn't even consider it."

"Well, at least you have good intentions." Eiji pointed out.

"Good intentions or not, people still got hurt. And good intentions don't fix that." He corrected, "You really don't know what you have until you lose it."

"Well, if it's any consolation: Tanaka knows nothing about tennis." The redhead announced.

And he wondered what that had to do with anything, as he tried his hardest to suppress another wave of laughs.

"… Come on Fujiko." The redhead shrugged, "They're totally going to break up. I mean, Tezuka's world _revolves_ around tennis. I don't even know why he started dating someone to begin with. I thought for sure he was going to pull an Inui."

They sat in silence, allowing those words to fully sink in.

"… Inui might find someone who'll love him, despite the whole… data thing." He held a hand over his mouth, his laughter seeping through his fingers.

"And his juicing." Eiji added from in between his giggles, "Imagine if he gets married the first out of all of us."

"Hm…" He hummed, giving the redhead a good look-over, "I think you and Oishi might give him a run for his money."

The sudden flush covering Eiji's face was redder than his hair, "Stop that!"

"You two are good together." He explained approvingly, "Compatible."

"… People are starting to call us the Golden Pair." The redhead leaned forward this time, whispering this not so dreaded secret.

"It has a nice ring to it." He nodded his head, a genuine smile making its way onto his face, "I'm really glad you and Oishi managed to work things out. If he makes you happy, then I fully support the two of you."

"He does… And you should talk to Tezuka." Eiji changed the subject, before flopping back onto his futon.

"I don't think I'm ready for that." He turned to glance down at the redhead, "… Besides, he's dating Tanaka and everyone knows she's perfect. And truthfully… I really do miss Kojirou."

"Don't wait too long." The redhead warned, "Tezuka's a good guy, and there aren't a lot of those still left."

"Eiji?" He called out while falling back onto the thick futon, their shoulders just touching, "… Thank you."

Bright sky blue eyes were staring back at him, "For what? We're friends… You're my best friend. And this is what friends do for each other."

He could feel the tears returning to his eyes, "Really though… Thank you."

"Stop it… You're going to start making me cry." The redhead's lips twisted into a lopsided smile, as he too furiously wiped at his eyes with one hand. And with his other hand, it was holding onto his own, their fingers lacing together naturally.

And he really didn't know what he'd do without the redhead.

Because in the close to two years that he's known Kikumaru Eiji, the redhead has always been there by his side. Silently supporting him and not so silently supporting him. Eiji was someone he knew he could talk to about any problem… and Eiji was no doubt one of his closest friends. A true friend. His best friend. And no matter what would happen in the future, he was certain that they would remain the best of friends. Because as Eiji would do anything for him, he was willing to do anything for the blue eyed redhead… And there was no amount of time or obstacles that would ever change that.

* * *

It was harder than usual waking up that morning. His eyes were still swollen from yesterday and his vision was blurred. But the constant ringing from his cellphone haphazardly caught his attention, and Eiji's as well. The half-asleep redhead was mumbling something, giving him a light jab on the shoulder begging to make that sound stop. And then he realized that he wasn't in the comfort of his own bedroom, but was in the comfort of Eiji's. And he couldn't help the smile that made its way onto his face.

Because Eiji was there when he needed a friend the most. And there was nothing he could ever do to ever return the favour.

He answered his phone, his voice still sore and croaky, "Hello?"

"Shusuke?" It was his sister, "Are you still over at your friend's house?"

"Yea." He nodded.

"I'm sitting in my car." Her voice was soft, "I just needed to take a step away from home… If you want, I can pick you up."

He opened his mouth and paused… "… Is chichi-ue still there?"

He could hear her slight breathing from the other end of the receiver, "… No."

And he breathed out the breath he didn't know he was holding in.

"He's taking off for good." She explained, "He's moving to Nagoya."

"… So it's all true then?" He questioned, although he really didn't need a confirmation.

He wasn't stupid. He wasn't young and blissfully naïve anymore. He didn't need to eavesdrop to hear the loud arguments on his mother's end of the telephone. Apparently, half of his father's business travels weren't for work. He kept going back to Nagoya because he was seeing some woman there. A woman who was only a few years older than his Yumiko-neesan… and not only that, apparently she has a son who's still in preschool with some other man. But he supposed his father would rather stepfather a kid with the woman he loves, than spend time with his real children with a woman he doesn't love. And he wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not… but he really couldn't care less. Because Fuji Shusuke never really knew his father that well. He could probably count the minutes they spent together for the entire year on his fingers alone. So it didn't come as a big shock when his father came home with divorce papers.

But his mother was devastated.

And Yumiko-neesan, the only one out of them to actually have a childhood with him, was equally distraught.

Then there was Yuuta. Yuuta looked up to that man.

And he turned down to look at the redhead, peacefully snoozing beside him… and he wondered what Eiji would say. He knew for certain that the redhead would listen and would do everything in his power to make him feel the slightest bit okay. But he didn't want to take advantage of that kindness. Their friendship was more than enough.

"Shusuke?" His sister's voice echoed through his cellphone.

"It's okay." He replied, "… I can get home on my own neesan. Besides, you should be going back to your place too. Haruto-san probably misses you."

"Are you sure?" She sounded hesitant.

He shook his head, "I'm certain."

"… Then you take care." Her words were sincere, "Please call me if you ever need anything."

"I will." He replied, hanging up and slipping back into the warm covers of Eiji's bed.

The redhead mumbled something incoherently.

"I'm fine Eiji. Thanks."

The redhead nodded his head before his breathing steadied, dozing off once more.

And soon enough, he could feel his eyelids get heavier and heavier.

When he returned home later that day, he couldn't help but realize just how empty his house was.

**To be continued.**

Fuji isn't out of character. I swear… Have you never just had so many bad things happen to you all at once that you break down crying/laughing and just end up unloading it all on a good friend?

Even though Tezuka and Fuji are the main characters, I really don't want the focus to be on their relationship on its own. I wanted to focus on their separate friendships and family relationships that help develop them into the characters they eventually grow into. And how those relationships affect their relationship in turn. I hope I'm pulling it off… But I have to apologize again, because of the story's slow pacing. I get the feeling that I keep losing readers because of it. Or maybe this story's writing style makes it hard to read… I'm not sure. Feedback would be greatly appreciated so I can please know what I'm doing wrong. I know I'm doing something wrong! I just don't know what it is!

Well, tell me what you think! Thanks for reading this chapter! The next chapter might take a while to get out… I haven't started writing it yet. I kind of skipped over it and started to write chapter 8… kind of.


	7. Tezuka: Chapter 05

Title: Timing  
Date: October 15, 2013

Sorry after writing the last chapter with a super depressed Fuji, I got super depressed and needed to focus on a new story. So I'm really sorry for the slow update! And thank you fujiyuki for the feedback! I went over my plot and it gets more linear past chapter 10, but even so it does get pretty confusing. I know exactly what you mean when you say it's the type of story you'd rather read in one go.  
Well, thanks for all the reviews! And let's get this more confusing by time skipping into a more familiar timeline!

**Tezuka Kunimitsu  
Chapter 5**

In his third year of middle school came the appearance of Echizen Ryoma.

Echizen was someone akin to a hurricane or typhoon; storming into his life without much warning and flipping his world completely around. He was volatile and wild, uncontrollable and just so fascinating. And like a tropical storm, he was growing each day… improving with an endless potential. And it was so exciting. It was so very exciting… And he was swept away completely.

Because there was something about that golden eyed boy… something awfully special. A certain charisma… a star quality. And he was certain that this Seigaku freshman's place could only be at the very top. An undefeatable tennis player. The stuff of legends. And he was going to bring him there. That was right… He was going to be the one to wake up all that hidden potential. He was going to be the one to make sure that Echizen will reach heights none of them could ever dream to see or think fathomable.

And it was probably the way he sauntered onto the Seishun Gakuen tennis courts like he owned the place. The way he stood so confidently on the courts, as though he was bred for the sole purpose to play this one very sport. And his presence was just so strong. So in your face, and blocking away everything else from sight.

And it was the way those golden eyes… eyes that were dipped in the sun itself, shone back at him with such intensity. They were challenging. And it was so very exciting. So he accepted the challenge, as they stood on opposite sides of the court with their tennis racquets at hand. That small smirk that played on the freshman's lips almost endearing. And the expression that followed suit was undeniably enticing, with eyes wide open and filled with naïve awareness… a drive for self-improvement, to learn, a wanting to overthrow him in their hypothetical next match.

Echizen Ryoma tugged at something inside of him… an antagonism. A competitive force that kept pushing him, that invigorated him, and that made him want to better himself. And he could think of nothing else.

So it almost felt natural when their lips met in an overwhelmingly intense kiss one day after practice in the empty locker rooms. And he remembered the way his mind fell blank, as they held onto each other… practically clawing at each other, in a wild struggle to see who can get the upper hand. It was the very definition of a sloppy kiss. Their main focus filled with passion and force, their tongues tangled in a fight to see who would come out victorious. And as they pulled away from each other, both out of breath and gasping for air, they found themselves on similar playing fields.

They didn't need to speak.

There was no need to speak.

It was all about the challenge on the tennis courts. The way Echizen Ryoma eagerly seeked to draw out his full attention, his talent and stamina. And it was the same way with him. It felt like a game… one so captivating and fulfilling, as he wanted to test the boy more and more. Draw out all that hidden talent and then some. Then it was all about the challenge between them, as persons. The thrill exchanged from their looks alone, to those almost inevitable moments together.

If Tezuka Kunimitsu really had to think about it…

… maybe this was love?

But the thought of deeply blue eyes and that fragile smile would invasively come into his mind and his chest would tighten wonderfully. Because he was certain that he was in love with Fuji Shusuke. And even though he was kissing someone so unlike Fuji Shusuke, there wasn't a doubt in his mind to suggest his feelings for the honey haired brunet changed the slightest. He's been in love with Fuji Shusuke since the moment they met… was still is in love with Fuji Shusuke.

Was it possible to be in love with two people at the same time?

Because there was something about the golden eyed freshman… maybe it was love. Maybe it wasn't. Or maybe it was something akin to love. Regardless, he didn't have to think about it. That was the simplistic beauty in their relationship. It was clean and straightforward. There wasn't anything complicated every time they met on the courts or in private.

With Echizen Ryoma, there were never any hidden smiles. There were no feelings of resentment or past regrets. Echizen Ryoma wouldn't hold his tongue and replace that defiant smirk with a frustratingly steady smile.

Kissing Echizen Ryoma felt exhilarating and more importantly… refreshing.

* * *

"Echizen's going on reserve?" Oishi Syuichiro offered him a puzzled look, with good reason too. Ever since their newest freshman joined their esteemed group of regulars, he has started in every single line-up. And Tezuka made certain that was the case.

He nodded his head, "He won't be playing unless we need a tie break."

"I don't want to sound like Inui, but the chances of that are pretty slim to none." Oishi crossed his arm, "How set are you on our order?"

"Not to sound like Inui, but 100 percent." He mimicked, wondering if their freshman's cheekiness was rubbing off on him from the copious amount of time spent together.

"Speaking of Inui… He just… _surprisingly_ started dating Kaidoh-kun. Don't you think it's too early for them to be playing against Shishidou and Ohtori-kun?" Oishi pointed out, "And I know Eiji's great at doubles… but pairing him with Momoshiro? I know I failed him by not placing a Regulars spot… but he's going to be up against Hyotei's strongest pair."

He nodded his head, because every concern his green eyed teammate had was true.

"I understand Kawamura against Kabaji-kun. If not him, I would have put in Momoshiro. There isn't anyone on our team able to take on such raw strength… And of course you'll be playing against their captain, because in terms of skill… you or maybe Echizen may be the only ones able to take him down. So what I'm probably asking for is… maybe moving Fuji from the Singles 2 spot to doubles with Eiji." Oishi suggested, "They're best friends. They know everything about each other. They know each other's moves, each other's weaknesses. And they know how far to push each other. They're a stronger pair than what Eiji will be with Momoshiro. And regardless of who plays the Single 2 match, be it Fuji or Echizen, that match will probably be our win."

Everything Oishi said made sense. Truthfully, moving Fuji down to doubles and putting Momoshiro on reserve made the most sense. Echizen was definitely a strong player. He wasn't sure if Echizen was up to Fuji's talent yet, but he was definitely learning and improving by the day. Except… "I can't do that to Fuji."

Oishi gave him a quizzical expression, "What do you mean?"

"Singles 2 has always been his spot. Even though he said he was okay with it… I already forced him into conceding too many matches he should have won if it hadn't been for Kawamura. He needs this match… just like he needed that match against St. Rudolph's Mizuki." He explained.

The look on Oishi's face didn't change, "… What's the deal between you and Fuji?"

He blinked.

Because honestly, at this point in time he still didn't know.

With everything that happened last year, their relationship was still undefined. There was still a wall between them that neither of them wanted to climb over, for lack of courage on his behalf. But he certainly cared for the honey haired brunet… more than anything. And he knew he was in love with Fuji Shusuke.

"Oh sorry, I thought everyone left." Tanaka Hikaru poked her head into the room, a set of keys jangling from her hands.

"Sorry Tanaka-chan." A sheepish smile made its way onto Oishi's face, "The student council meeting ended a while ago and we just ended up talking. Are you locking up?"

The ebony black haired girl nodded her head, doing her best to keep her eyes focused on the floor.

"We're leaving." He spoke up, grabbing his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. Oishi followed suit, as they walked out of the student council office and made their way down the hallway.

"… I guess it's still awkward between you two?" Oishi pointed out, as soon as they were out of earshot.

He shrugged.

His relationship with Tanaka Hikaru lasted probably two months before its inevitable conclusion. And she was from start to end the perfect girlfriend. There wasn't one bad thing he could say about the girl… except perhaps her lack of tennis knowledge. And it wasn't the ideal breakup, because when he said that universal '_It's not you, it's me'_ breakup phrase… he truly meant it. Because she wasn't the problem. He wasn't able to point out any flaws or give her any sense of closure. Maybe it was as his mother said… Tanaka just wasn't suited for him.

She wasn't Fuji Shusuke.

And as if on cue, his phone chimed.

"So back to what we were talking about before… I really think you should reconsider the line-up. Eiji and Fuji pair is a guaranteed win and Singles 2 will be a win regardless. More importantly, you'll be making your boyfriend happy." Oishi restated.

"Echizen's not my boyfriend." He corrected, pulling out his cellphone.

"Hm…" Oishi hummed, "Maybe not officially. But I'm your best friend, I can tell something's up between you two."

"Sorry, I have a text message." He didn't hear a word that came out of his vice-captain's mouth; his eyes focused on the screen of his phone.

"Who is it?" Oishi wondered.

"Fuji." He muttered, "I'll… see you tomorrow."

He didn't bother waiting for a reply, as he took off in the opposite direction.

_I heard you had a student council meeting today. Are you still at school? If you are… can we talk? I'm in the locker rooms._

"Fuji?" He called out, as soon as he pushed the door open. He scanned the room briefly, his eyes landing on the petite brunet sitting on the bench overlooking the window.

He was met with a small concerning smile.

"Is something wrong?" He wondered, taking a step into the room, closing the door behind him. It's been a while since they were able to sit together in a room and talk… Rather, it's been a while since he made it so they weren't able to sit together in a room and talk. He would always remember it as that major step back in whatever their relationship was. But here they were… and he couldn't help but feel unbelievably nervous.

"I feel like… ever since last year…" Fuji started, struggling to find the right words.

He dropped his bag by the corner of the room, his gut telling him that he shouldn't rush this conversation or put this conversation on hold despite the anxiety bubbling inside of him. Because this wasn't a conversation he wanted to have… not right now. Not when his life at the moment felt so easily uncomplicated.

"I wanted to clear the air between us." Fuji offered a lopsided smile.

And he so desperately wanted to mimic that smile, except…

"I'm a bit of an idiot." Fuji offered an awkward little laugh, "… I was so caught up in myself. With Saeki, Yuuta and my parents… I never once considered how I was treating the people around me. You were my closest friend. I took advantage of that."

He wanted to shake his head. Because yes, they were friends… and Fuji should have been able to talk to him about every big or little thought that went though his mind. And it was his own ugly feelings that got in the way. He opened his mouth to protest, but no words came out.

Fuji's lips were curved the slightest, "When you started dating Tanaka… I felt like you were pushing me away. Because I think that maybe I pushed you away by dating Saeki."

And he so desperately couldn't find his voice.

"Actually… I think I was jealous." A sheepish smile covered that pretty face, "Because I did think that Tanaka was perfect. And you're perfect. So you must've been perfect together… I don't want to sound rude or anything, but… I was relieved it didn't work out."

He glanced down into those profound pools of clear sapphire, knowing exactly what the brunet was building up to say…

… and the overwhelming feeling of dread washing over him.

"Because I think that…"

Everything from that small genuine smile, to the pink tint on those cheeks, to the way those very blue eyes sparkled with a sincerity so sweet he wanted nothing more than to capture this memory forever… but… he could feel his fingers twitch. He wanted to cover his ears. He didn't want to hear the next three words, because…

"I love you."

… He couldn't say it back.

Because as much as he was in love with Fuji Shusuke…

He wanted Echizen Ryoma more.

**To be continued.**

Thanks for reading! Please tell me how frustrated you are with Tezuka!


	8. Tezuka: Chapter 06

Title: Timing  
Date: October 20, 2013

Thank you so much for all the reviews! I really appreciate it! If you think you hate Tezuka now… just you wait.

**Tezuka Kunimitsu  
Chapter 6**

It was hard to imagine that excruciatingly blinding pain that ran up and down his left arm a few days ago at the Kantou Regionals. It felt like his arm had shattered into countless shards of ice… chilling and leaving him with a frozen numbness. A striking pain that stung ten times worse than when he initially received the injury back in his freshman year. Because it felt like this time… maybe the damage was permanent. And that thought was disturbing. So disturbing that perhaps the severity of this injury a second time around hadn't fully registered in his mind. Because he should be terrified… He should be frustrated, angry that his arm could be affected for the rest of his life. Yes, maybe the extent of his situation just hadn't fully sunken in, because this was life changing…

… and so very damaging.

And he kept replaying that match in his head, like a bad nightmare on loop.

He remembered the sound his racquet made… echoing as it hit the ground, resonating and then muffled in his ears. He remembered just how hard those clay courts were, as he fell to his knees. The way his legs shook from the impact and fell rigid like carbon steel against titanium. How tightly he clenched his teeth to avoid crying out in pain. And he remembered the shouts coming from the bleachers. The distant sounds of his teammates, their screams and yells filled with concern.

And he called out to them. Something. Anything to keep them at bay… Anything to keep Fuji Shusuke as far away as possible. Because he remembered the way that enigmatic smile vanished from the honey haired brunet's face, replaced by wide so very blue eyes that stared at him… through him. And in turn he could see everything written on that pretty face, in those sapphire eyes… and Fuji Shusuke was hurting. And if anything, he wanted none of that for the smaller brunet. And it was like guilt and insurmountable dishonour overtook his body because he was the reason behind all that hurting. Because Fuji Shusuke was hurting, because he was.

He remembered how standing back up took all his effort. But he had to… he had to show the blue eyed brunet that he wasn't that badly hurt, even though it was a lie. But he would lie, time and time again to the brunet, only if it meant Fuji would be spared from any form of heartbreak. Because he did enough to disappoint and injure the brunet. Because he never fell any less out of love with the brunet.

And he grabbed his racquet with his right hand, because the fingers on his left refused to move. And he gripped that racquet tightly. He had to finish this match. He had to see it through to the end.

And across the net, that usually smug face had vanished. Replaced by one so bone-chilling and lethally calm. And eyes that were so grey, piercing and empty. And he saw Hyotei's king for what he truly was…

He was terrifying.

"So…" Echizen Ryoma's golden orb like eyes were inquisitive, "… you can't play tennis anymore?"

"It'll take a while until I can regain full movement." He corrected.

"Huh." The freshman sounded disappointed.

And why wouldn't he be?

… Heck, he was disappointed. Because it was that same damn injury. That pathetic break in his arm he kept avoiding, and spent his days pretending like it never existed… pretending that it had healed completely. But it was so frustratingly reoccurring. And it was scary because… tennis was everything to him. It became routine… And now what?

Glancing over at the black haired boy, he couldn't help but wonder if this wonderfully simple relationship was done for. In any case, it all stemmed from tennis. It all came out of the challenge and the constant struggle to surpass one another. But now that that was over with…

He could feel firm lips press against his own.

And he blinked in confusion.

"Looked like you needed it." Echizen shrugged.

And he realized that they were… dating. Despite never making it official, despite never saying the '_I love you'_s, they were dating. Sure, their relationship was mostly tennis and physical… but there had to be a certain amount of feeling. And right now, he was feeling happy… because although they were both disappointed with the state of his arm, the golden eyed boy was willing to stick by him. It was a reassuring thought… like their relationship had evolved a step deeper.

"Still though… that Monkey King bastard sure is one hell of an asshole." The younger boy practically spat, "It's pathetic to win a match that way."

"He still won." He had to point out the painful truth.

"Whatever." Echizen shrugged, "He won that battle, but I won us the war."

True enough. There was no debating that fact.

"Still though… To think there's a guy willing to win like that… he's creepy." Echizen mumbled.

Calling Hyotei's captain creepy was an understatement.

And he remembered every detail of that match.

In all honesty… it wasn't the way Atobe Keigo won that match. It was his lack of expression during the match. An almost intuitive feeling that… there was definitely something disturbingly wrong with Atobe Keigo. And he had heard the rumours. Rumours that he goes through relationships faster than a blink of an eye, that despite his pristine appearance he wasn't actually such a gentleman. Rumours that he treats his teammates like garbage, and the only reason he's still captain is out of sheer skill and respectable fear. The typical talk that painted him like the rich, spoiled egomaniac that he was known to be... The monster that stood on the opposite side of the court.

It was almost as if… He couldn't quite put a finger on it, but… It was almost as if Atobe Keigo were a hedonist. Although… No, despite the Hyotei captain's self-centeredness he didn't seem happy. Even after his winning the match, Atobe Keigo's face remain callously blank. It was like playing a match against a wild feral animal still full from his last meal… like he lacked a conscience… almost as if…

"By the way," Echizen's voice interrupted his thoughts.

A good thing, since his mind was starting to go down the gutter.

"It meant a lot to me." The younger boy shrugged, "It meant a lot when you sat on the coach's bench during my match against Hiyoshi."

He could feel his lip twitch the slightest, "I wanted to."

"Whatever." The freshman leaned back, "Thanks anyways."

He nodded.

Because sitting on a bench was nothing compared to what this young freshman was doing for him now. For the first time since his match against Hyotei's captain, he was feeling… optimistic. When everything in his life was a mess, Echizen Ryoma was willing to stick by him. Echizen was willing to support him and be patient with his recovery. And there was nothing he could do to ever repay the boy…

Except maybe…

* * *

"Tezuka." A soft voice interrupted his thoughts as he looked up. Standing by the doors to the school rooftop was Fuji Shusuke. His tone of voice hesitant, his steps cautious and that breathtakingly beautiful smile naggingly reminding him of the boundaries between them. Fuji took a small tentative step forward, "… You wanted to talk?"

He nodded his head.

The brunet looked sceptical… and he realized that although they continued to stand side by side, silently supporting each other, they haven't really spoken on this deep a level since a year ago. Since the moment he made it clear that he wasn't someone Fuji could rely on. And the moment he held his silence when Fuji reached out to him, confessing the feelings he shared but just couldn't say aloud. And he knew their relationship was damaged… but not to this extent.

"I'm going to Germany for rehabilitation." He explained bluntly. It wasn't a subject he could dance around, nor would the brunet appreciate it.

"… That's far." Fuji replied.

And he allowed for those words to fully sink into Fuji's mind, because it gave him a few seconds to collect his thoughts. Reword his next sentence into something less damning. But there was no other way around it, "I need you to look after Echizen."

Fuji arched a brow.

And he wished he were asking anyone else, but Fuji Shusuke was the only person he trusted completely with this task. Fuji Shusuke was the only one with the skill and hidden talent that could take their freshman to the next level. Because there was no way he was going hold back that golden eyed genius over some arm injury. Echizen Ryoma was better than that. He was meant for more than he could offer at the moment.

"Fuji, I can only trust you with this. You're a phenomenal player. He'll learn a lot from you." He added.

And Fuji smiled… that same mask of a smile.

"I'll watch over him."

It was like the final nail on the coffin.

Because although he was just so completely in love with Fuji Shusuke, just as much as from the first day they met… Echizen Ryoma had taken a hold of his heart. He stirred his passions, and was exciting and new. And he chose the black haired boy. He chose Echizen Ryoma. So he had to lay in the bed he made for himself.

"When I first saw you play, Yamato-buchou made us run a hundred laps." Fuji had a softer smile on his face, "… I think I collapsed after that. I know Eiji did… We were so late for class because our legs were like lead up those stairs. You were lucky you didn't have to run that. But now that I think about it, a hundred isn't too bad. I guess we've gotten accustomed to it over the years, and now you're having us run twice that."

He could feel his lips twitch in a smile almost mimicking the one of Fuji's face.

"Do you remember that time Yamato-buchou flipped the net into a hammock and fell asleep?" Fuji recalled brightly.

"He often did quirky things like that." He remembered.

"I think the team needed it." Fuji reflected, "Because with all the tension between the first, second and third years… he was our comic relief. I'm glad that the team we have now… the team you built feels more comfortable. Like a real team."

"It wasn't just me. We all did this together." He corrected.

"I know. But you're really a great leader." Fuji smiled, "Everything that we are is thanks to you. You cared for the team, and took on so much responsibility so that your overly worrywart vice-captain felt relaxed enough to finally ask out Eiji. You trust Inui, and really allowed him to stand out with his data. You allowed the rivalry between Momo and Kaidoh, knowing it'll be their strength. And we all trust you completely. You really spoiled us. I… I don't think we'll know what to do with you gone."

"I'm not worried about you guys." It was the truth. Because if they trusted him, he trusted them more.

"It's just… It's not fair." Fuji stuttered, "You're really good. No… You're too good. And you worked so hard to be good. I just hate that… You care so much about tennis. I hate that you got injured in the first place. If it could have been anyone else… Because I know tennis means so much to you. It's not fair that you're the one who has to suffer."

"You can't change the past." He shrugged.

"I know." Fuji hummed, "But… I know there are some things I wish I could have done differently. How about you?"

He took a moment to contemplate his answer, "… I can think of a few. But ultimately, I need stand by my decisions and live with the cards that were handed to me."

"Always so mature." Fuji's smile widened, "Promise me that you'll take care of yourself in Germany."

"I promise, and I want you to take care of yourself too." He replied sincerely.

And that smile on Fuji's face told him otherwise.

* * *

'Who is this?' A daunting, thickly stifling voice sounded from the small earpiece of his cellphone. Spoken with such severity that it brought back flashes of their previous match on those hard clay courts at the Kantou Regionals.

He had to collect himself for a moment, making sure there was absolutely no trace of weakness in his own voice before replying, "Tezuka Kunimitsu."

'Tezuka Kunimitsu.' He could almost hear that smirk, '… Do you want me to apologize?'

His grip on his phone tightened, "No."

'Then to what do I owe this pleasure?' There was something so very irking about that question. Or the way those words were spoken with just the right amount of a menacing bite. The way Atobe Keigo spoke with each syllable so noticeably pronounced, as though relishing every single word that fell off his tongue. It was self-centered and arrogant. And so irritatingly mocking.

"I need to ask you a favour." He replied.

And there was silence on the other side, '… A favour? … From me?'

He didn't blame the Hyotei captain's apprehension. It wasn't like they were friends, or close at all in any other respect. If anything, they were rivals in the same sport. Although, after their match he really had to wonder… Because on that day, the Atobe Keigo who stood from the other side of the net was completely void from the match. His movements unreadable; not out of skill, but because everything about him was empty. Someone so willing to exploit the old injury in his left arm without so much of a flinch. And when he fell to the ground, he was met with eyes that were like glass reflecting absolutely nothing.

It was terrifying.

"Yes." He confirmed, ignoring that harrowing feeling of dread.

'Why would _I…_" Atobe stressed, '… ever do anything for you?"

"You can choose not to." He replied honestly, "But I'd be in your debt… and wouldn't you like that?"

Atobe's laugh was thunderous, 'What's this favour of yours?'

He hesitated… that feeling of foreboding growing deeper and deeper. But he did put countless hours of thought into this decision, and Atobe was the only fitting candidate. Besides… it was too late now.

"I need you to keep an eye on Fuji."

'… Your tensai?'

"Yes." He nodded.

There was a frighteningly disturbing silence on the other side of the phone.

"He's the most mercurial person on the team. And… I need him focused on making it to Nationals." He lied, hoping the Hyotei captain would accept this explanation.

'Tezuka… You're an interesting guy.' Atobe sounded amused, 'Fine.'

He frowned at such an immediate answer, "You just need to watch over him and make sure he stays out of trouble. With your resources, Fuji doesn't need to know about this arrangement."

'He won't even know I'm there.' His voice languid and so unsettlingly calm, almost inhuman.

But this is what made Atobe Keigo the only person for the job…

… someone who couldn't be loved and was incapable of love himself.

**To be continued.**

Note: Thank you so much for reading this chapter! Please tell me what you think! I had to go back to rewatch old episodes of POT to make sure all my info was right… I honestly couldn't stop laughing at all the serious moments, because all the tennis! It was great!


End file.
